Is it true
by 12ReiRei
Summary: Myia wanted to find her brother,So she went to DWMA to gain stregth to find him. But she got more than she bargined for. She found friends,and love also an evil she didn't know existed...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!OCxKid OCxStein. Enjoy! Rated M for later..
1. Chapter 1

_**Is This True?**_

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it! **_

It was a beautiful morning in DWMA and all where enjoying this morning, but Myia.

"Damn! I'm going to be late on my first day!" Myia runs through the streets to get to school. With her midnight hair flowing behind here and her crimson eyes glow brightly as she tries to make it to class. 'Shit I hope that I ma-'She hears the bell just as she steps into class. 'Damn! I still didn't make it.' She quickly found her seat and listens to the lesson. Only to be told that they have to find weapons if not already found them. Myia looks around and sees that almost everyone has a partner, but one girl on the other side of the room. Myia sees that the girls hair is a brilliant color of silver and that her eyes where also silver. She slowly gets up and walks over to the girl.

"Yes?" The girl asked not even looking at Myia.

"Umm…I was wondering if you wanted to be partners." Myia asked a little nervous. She flinched when the girl got up, but opened her eyes and saw a hand in front of her.

"Sure…Why not. The names Signa Talon. You?" Signa said as if bored.

"My...My name is Myia Lightheart..." Myia said as she shook hands with Signa. Signa just looked at her.

"I hope you know that I'm a scythe weapon. Are you okay with that?" Signa said not breaking the eye contact with Myia.

"Yeah I'm fine with it." Myia says giving her a small smile. Signa smiles back and nods. But before they could start another conversation Sid-Sensei interrupted everyone.

"If you found a partner will you please leave and get to know one another so others know if any one is left." Sid said to everyone in the class. Everyone nodded and soon they started to leave by two's or three's. Myia and Signa were in those two's or three's.

While walking Myia accidently ran into a guy wearing a suit and had white strips on the left side of his hair. _'He looks…Perfect.' _Myia thought and realized that she was staring and said that she was sorry. She bowed quickly and left, hearing small laughs from his friends. Myia felt a lush come to her face, but ignored it when she caught back up with Signa.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked looking at my face.

"It's nothing. I just ran into someone that's all." She mumbled.

"Who did you run into?" Signa asked with a chuckle.

"A guy…Can we just go somewhere?" Myia asked. Signa just sighed and lead them to a restaurant.

"This is my favorite place to come and eat." She said with a small smile on her face and soon they were seated. The waitress came by and took there orders. Signa ordered Tempura and so did Myia. They ate in silence and when they finished they left.

"So where are we going to go now?" Myia asked.

"My home to train if you don't mind?" Signa asked looking over her shoulder at Myia. Myia just shook her head and thought that it would be a great idea. Signa smirked and lead the way.

"Wow, Signa you live out here." Myia said holding her hand to sheild the sun from her eyes.

"Yeah...It's just that I'm not really a people person.." Signa said with a shrug. Myia laughed.

"So, where are we going to train?"

"I built a training ground in by backyard."

"What? That's awsome."

"Thanks, and we're here." Signa said stoping infront of Myia. Myia got around her and gazed at the training field.

"Okay...Lets start." Myia says plainly. She sticks out her hand for Signa to take. Signa gladly took it and she transformed into a sycthe. Myia swung her around to get the feel of the weight the sycthe. Myia smiles once she gets used to it.

"Bring'em out." Myia said softly and soon some dummies come out. Myia goes towards thm and swings down on one of them. She turns around and cuts one in half, then another sideways, and another from the bottom up. Soon the yard was littered with dummy corpses.

"Wow, that was fun." Myia says smiling with sweat coming down her forehead. She sticks her arm out and lets Signa take her human shape again.

"Yes, yes it was. Here let me get you home. It's pretty late for now." Before Myia could protest Signa started to push Myia to her house.

Soon they got to Myia's and Myia told Signa that she was staying over at her place for the night since it was so late. Signa didn't argue with her and stayed in the guest room after Myia made them dinner. Signa got into pj's that Myia gave her and quickly went to sleep, but Myia layed awake in her room. _'Brother...where are you?' _Myia thought as sleep found its way into her mind. Soon as Myia closed her eyes a womans scream was heard and then a monster like scream was heard.

_~Next Day~_

Myia actually got up early and made breakfast for Signa and herself. She heard ruslting down the hall and giggled a little puting the plates and forks down on the table. She goes back into the kitchen and gets the eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon. When she comes back out with the food she sees Signa up and dressed ready for the day.

"Wow. You're ready for the day huh?" She asked puting down the food and sitting. Signa just blushed and nodded her head. Myia laughed and dished herself up with breakfast. Signa did the same.

"Why are you not eating the bacon?" Signa asked confused. Myia looked at her then sighed.

"Well...I'm allergic to it.." She said with a small blush on her cheeks. Signa looked at her with shock.

"What? How can anyone be allergic to bacon?"

"It's what they put in to it that I'm allergic to, and if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get dressed." Myia said. Signa nodded and Myia left to go get dressed. When she came back downstairs she noticed that the dishes were cleaned and the food was stored back into the refigator. She smiled and knew who did it.

"Thanks Siggy for doing the dishes and puting the food away." Myia says as she goes to the living room and sees Signa ready to go.

"No problem." Signa says with a blush on her face after being called Siggy. Myia smiled and got her shoes on and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Lets go." She smiled at Signa as they left Myia's place. Myia smiled the whole way to school while Signa smircked. WHen they got to school they weren't late and Myia was thankful for that, but four students where. Myia saw these guys and noticed two were guys and two were girls. One of the guys had white hair and the other had bright blue hair and were talking aimlessly to each other. The two girls (Myia saw) Where also talking to each other, but one girl had pig tails and her hair was a light goldn brown. The other had dark black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and looked tall.

"Will you guys please get to your seat's." Sid-sensei said to the four. The all nodded and went to sit. They passed Myia and she could tell that the two boys didn't want to be there, but the girls where making them. She giggled to her self so no one would hear her, but Signa looked at her and smiled.

"Ok class today we're going to pick our missions. So if you will go to the mission baord and pick a misson then bring it back to me. I'll be the approving of the missions you go on." He said, then dismissed us to go to the board. Me and Signa waited along with the other four students because they did't want to fight with the other students. Sid-sensei looked up from his desk and called us down.

"Soul, Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Signa, and Myia. Why don't you guys come here. I have missions that you might like." Sid-Sensei said. Signa and I got up along with the others. We headed down stairs toward Sid. He showed us the three missions he managed to grab before he started class. The boy with the bright hair apperantly called blackstar looked at the three and decided on one. The one with the pigtails who name was Maka picked the one called Jack the riper. Myia sighed and picked up the last one that was there. She and Signa both looked over it and both agreed with it. They smiled at eachother and thanked Sid-Sensei for the mission. They left the classroom only to be stopped by the girl called Maka.

"Hey! Wait!" She called to them.

"Hey don't scare them." The one called Soul said. Signa and Myia stopped and looked at them.

"Yes?" Signa asked with impatiece.

"Are you guys new here?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I am." Myia said to her. Signa just shook her head.

"Ah..Ok if you ever

need help or someone to go on a mission with you. You can ask us. We'll be happy to help." She said.

"Okay.." Signa said. Maka smiled and was about ready to turn away before she turned around again.

"Ah sorry forgot to introduce ourselfs. My name is Maka and I'm a mienster. This is So-" She was caught off gaurd when Soul introduced himself.

"I'm Soul and I'm a weapon. A scythe at that." He said smiling at them. Signa just sighed but also introduced herself.

"Signa, also a scythe weapon." She said wih ease getting wide eyed stares from the other two.

"And I'm Myia a meister as well. It's a pleasure to meet you but we have to get going. Hope to talk to you guys sometime again." Myia said. She waved at them and walked off with Signa close behind her.

"That was interesting." Myia said flatly. Signa nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it was, but they seem interesting."

"Yeah..We should hurry and get to the plane so we can take off for Iceland.."

"I agree." Signa smiles at Myia and Myia smiles back up at Signa. They make it to the plane in time. They get in and sit, buckle up and wait for whats instored for them for there first mission.

* * *

**Okay. Done with the first chapter. YAY! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. Also I don't mind critisime actually I like it because it can help me improve with my writing, but reviews are reviews and I like them all. Second chapter might be a while but it will be called _~Mission 1-Iceland~ _So if you liked this one hope that you'll like the second. Well I'll let you review or go so have a nice day ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it! **_

* * *

Myia sits and looks out the window. She sees the ocean and little islands in the water. She smiles as she looks out the window.

_'I wonder what this mission __is going to have instored for us...' _Myia thinks to herself. She sighs and looks to over her shoulder and sees that Signa is sleeping soundly. Myia smiles at her and wishes that she could sleep as well but is to excited to sleep. She looks back out the window thinking of the mission and something eles.

_'Brother __were are you? Are you okay?..' _Many things were going through Myia's head, but she felt her eyes start to get heavy and she cursed at herself for getting sleepy already. She soon closed her eyes alowing herself to fall asleep.

_~Later~_

Myia feels herslef shaking and she slowly opens her eyes to see why she was shaking. She looks up and sees Signa shaking her.

"What?.." Myia asked sleepily. Signa smirked and pointed out the window.

"We're here." She said bluntly. Myia's eyes open wide and she looks out the window and sees some snow on the ground and never ending snow fall.

"So this is Iceland?" She asked. She turns and looks at Signa, and Signa nodded with a small smile on her face. Myia smiles and gets up streching.

"Lets get this done and over with." Myia said. Signa nodded and they both left the plan for a bit in search of the monster. They walk for awhile.

"Where is it?.." Myia asked. Signa shrugged , but they hear screaming.

"I take it that way." Signa said as she pointed in the direction of the screaming. Myia nods and runs in the direction. She puts her hand out for Signa. Signa nods and takes Myia's hand and changes into a sycthe. Myia smirks and charges at the monster. The monster looks up and smiles evilly. She shivers, but sets it a side and attacks it yet again. The thing dodged and shot iceciles at her and she dodged them but one that glazed right over her right shoulder. Myia winced but keep on attacking it. But it keep dodging it.

_'Damn this thing is to fast..' _Myia said to her self, but an idea came to her mind. She smiled and stopped moving letting the thing get closer to her with her head down and eyes closed.

"Myia what are you dong?" Signa asked a little worried. Myia smirked and told her to hold on and watch. Signa did. They waited and soon the monster came closer. Myia felt it get closer and closer. She lifted her head and opened her eyes and swong Signa over the thing and cut it in half. Soon a bluish soul came foward and SIgna took her human form. Signa took the soul and ate it.

"Does it taste bad?" Myia asked alittle grossed out. Signa shook her head.

"No, but it always left a weird after taste.." Signa said with a smile. Myia also smiled but starts to feel dizzy. She looked up at Signa.

"Signa..I don't..feel..so..go-.." Myia falls foward and having everything go black. Signa caught her and cursed under her breath. She ran back to the plane with Myia on her back and yelled at the piolet to start the plane. Signa feels the plane lift into the air. She takes Myia to the back of the plane and lasy her down on the bed that is back there for the wounded. She stands there for a second trying to figure out something. She notices blood coming from her shoulder and she cures again. She takes a piece of her shirt and rips it, so she can tie it around Myia's shoulder.

"You'll be okay Myia..You'll be okay.." Signa says holding on to her hand will they return to Death city.

_~Death City~_

They soon arrive back in Death city and Signa rushes Myia to the hospital. The nures take Myia to the back and see what they can do. Signa just stands out in the waiting room. Soon the doctor comes out and informs Signa that Myia is fine and that she just got posined and glad that she got her in when she did.

"So..Can I see her?" Signa asked. The doctor nodded and pointed to the room down the hall and the last door on the left hand side. Signa nodded ans said thank you. She soon enters Myia's room and sees her hooked up to an IV. She slowly approches her and sits in the chair next to her.

"Thank Shinigami-San..." Signa whispered, as she layed her head down on the bed and closed her eyes having sleep find her quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Is This True?**_

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it! Also you will a relationship blooming here! ^^**_

* * *

_~Few days later~_

Myia and Signa sit there in class listening to Spirit-Sensei talking about the next lesson.

**Myia Lightheart and Signa Talon, please report to Shinigami-San's room..**

The said two girls looked at each other and then gto up and headed to Shinigami's room. They were well aware of the stares that they got form the other students as they walked down the asile ways. _'What could he want with us?..' _Myia thought.

They soon got to his room and they saw a him standing there.

"Hey. Why did you call us?" Signa asked bluntly. Myia just stood there and nodded her head and took in that the one that ran the school was floating in the air with a black coat covering his entier body, and had a mask on to hide his face with gaint white hands to compliment his features. She sighed and looked at him.

"Ohh.. Welcome!" Shinigami said with his gaint white hand waving at them. "I called you here because I need your help finding someone." He added from his perviouse sentance.

"Finding who?" Myia asked politely.

"Sid-Sensei."

"But isn't he dead?" Signa asked.

"He should be, but someone turned him into a zombie and now he might become an issuse in the future if we don't deal with it right now.." He looked down at them with a serious expression. Myia and Signa both nodded and also giving him there serious expression.

"Good, but you wont be alone on this mission."

"What do you mean?" Myia asked a little confuzed.

"They're already there. So you can be on your way and meet up with them. Okay?" Shinigami-San stated. The two girls nodded and turned to leave. _'Just be safe and please don't tick them off...'_ Shinigam-San said to himself. He sighed and turned around to look through his mirror at theer progress.

_~Later that night~_

Myia looks around at the place that Shinigami-San sent them.

"Are you sure this is were we're sopossed to meet them?" Myia asked. Signa nodded and she pointed to three shadow figures standing at the enterence. Myia squints, and then nods.

When Myia and Signa get to the three standing there, they catch a bit of there conversation. Myia clears her throat letting them know that they were there.

"Sorry to intrud, but aren't we..on a mission?" She looks at them. She notices that there are two girls and one guy. She sees that the guy is very symmetrical looking and so are the two girls. She smiles at them.

"Hey..Kid.." Signa says. Myia looks at her in shock. "Kid" Looks up at her.

"Signa.." He looks at Myia and nods his head as if approving something. _'She looks decient enough' _Kid thinks. He looks back to his weapons and taps there shoulders. Myia and Signa sit there and see them nod and turn into guns.

"Well. Lets go." He starts to walk into the grave yard. Myia sighs and holds her hand out for Signa. She takes it and turns into a Scythe.

"Hey! Hold up!" Myia yells at him. He stops breifly so Myia can catch up.

They walk for awhile and Myia stops to she can rest for a bit. She glances up at Kid and then back down. She sigsh and leans against a tree.

"I'll look up ahead..." He keeps walking. Myia nods and watches him go. She sits there for a few more seconds and pushes herself off of the tree and goes after Kid, But when she takes a step and blue hand shots from the ground and grabs her by the ankle. She screamed and pulled up on her skirt so that her underwear didn't show. Soon the hand becomes an arm than a body. Myia's eyes widen as she sees her old teacher holding her ankle. His other hand came up to her and she closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt herself fall on the ground head first. She looks up to see Kid standing over her.

"You okay?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah.." Myia replys and gets up and stands next to him. "Just caught me off gaurd.." She looks over and sees him nod. She sighs and gets her balance back. She looks back at the man.

"Sid-Sensei...You need to come with us.." Kid says cautiously. Sid just looks at them and than attacks them. Myia jupms out of the. She lands a few feet back and looks up at Sid. She doesn't see him. She straightens back out and feels the ground shake beanth her. She looks down and jumps, only to have a tombstone come at her. She looks over it and sees Sid on the other side weilding it. She smircks and brings down Signa onto the stone. She jumps back down to the floor.

"Kid he's heading your way!" Myia yells to him. Kid swings around and attacks Sid by firing his guns. Myia also hepls him by swinging Signa down on top of him. He falls to the ground hard and looks as though knocked out. Myia slowly approches him and pokes him. He doesn't move. She smile.

"How are we going to tie him up though?" She asked out loud by accident. She hears rustling and turns around only to see kid pull out a perfect circle of rope. He goes over to Sid and ties him up.

"Now we have to go over to 's place to see why he did this to Sid.. I'll drag Sid and lead the way.. Just don't fall behind.." He turns and walks away with Sid being draged behind him. Myia sighs and catches up with him to head over to 's..

* * *

**I hope that you liked it and want to contuine to read...The next chapter should be up soon...Just stay tuned ^^ Please review so I know what I can improve on and what you liked. But have a nice day ^^ And thank you for reading it ^^ Also the next chapter should be a little more intresting...  
~12ReiRei~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

They soon got to there designatied place. Myia looked up at the place and her eyes where wide with amazment. _'Wow this place is really big..' _Myia's thoughts were interupted by the sound of something coming towards them. Kid droped Sid and got into a battle stance. Myia did as well.

"Be careful." Kid said. Myia nodded and they waited. Soon a person came out on a rolling chair. The chair tripped on the door rame and he fell. He got back up and tried to do it again. Myia and Kid looked at him as he failed yet again. He finally gave up and looked at the two and Sid.

"What do I have the pleasure of having two Shibusen students coming to my home?" He asked.

"We came here to place you into custody..." Kid saidglaring at him. Stein laughed and looked at them. Myia looked at him and her eyes where a little wide.._' Does he have a screw in his head?..And why is he staring at us like that?..' _Myia asked herself taking note the way Stein was staring at them.

"Ahh..I can see that you there boy have a kind and symmetrical soul..also very independent sometimes and those weapons of yours..you have a great sync with them. They also seem to have caring and compassionant souls..But one is scaredy cat and the other a hyper active child.." He turns to Myia and Signa, but he looks amazed and then something flashes in his eyes that niether of them can make out..

"You two also seem to be in perfect sync. You there girl..You seem down about something and seem to be missing some thing. But you also seem shy and timid when you meet new people..But your weapon there has a bigger secret.." He smiles evilly. "..She has a soul protecter on..So that means she is a witch.." He says finally. Before Myia could protest Signa changes back to her human form and has a pissed look in her eyes.

"I wanted to keep that away from them..But how could you tell?" She asked him a little confuzed.

"Simpile..I didn't get top scores out of my class for nothing. I'm a strong meister.." He says matter-of-Factly-. Myia falls to her knees and holds herself as she finds out that it is true that Signa is a witch. _'No it can't be..Signa would never lie to me..we're partners after all..aren't we?' _Myia says to herself. Kid looks down at her and feels a littl hurt to see her like that and he has no idea why he feels that way, but he shruggs it off for now and looks at Signa with a hatred look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to place you into custody." He says. Signa sighs and nods.

"Fine.." She looks over to Myia and has a apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Myia..But I had to keep this secret from you..I hope that you understand.." Myia looks foward and doesn't say anything. Stien sighs and heads over to Kid. He wishpers to him.

"I'll take her and Sid..Why don't you take her back home.." He pats Kid on the shoulder and grabs Signa and Sid and slowly leaves. When Stein knows he is out of ear shot form Kid he talks to Signa.

"Why didn't you tell her?" He asked her. Signa just looked down and barely wishpered.

"I didn't want her to be in danger and get int trouble for keeping me hiddened.." Stein sighs and shakes his head.

"She is hurt to know tat you did not tell her the truth..and she is also going through a break down now from finding out the truth..I hope you understand that.." Signa just keep looking down, but this time a pained look crossed her face..

XxXxX

Kid leaned down to see if Myia was okay. He sent Liz and Patty with Stein and the other because they might need them if Signa tried anything.

"Hey..How are you doing?.." He asked her in a calm voice, but she didn't move. He sighed and looked at her eyes to see that she was crying. He sighed again and straighted back out. He scratched his head and looked back down at her. An idea came to his head shortly after and he held his hand out to her. She finally looked up at him when he did that and she took his hand. SHe was still crying, but was now kinda talking.

"Kid..Am I a terribale person?.." Kid looked shocked at hearing what she said and he shook his head.

"No you aren't..You just didn't know..that doesn't make you a terribale person.." He did something that he doesn't normaly do..he hugged her. Myia was tense for a second but slowly started to relax. She saddly smiled into his shoulder and thanked him for telling her that she was not a terribale person. Kid softly smiled. She soon feel asleep in the embrace and Kid sighed but allowed it.. '_ She's been through so much..Just this once I'll allow it..' _He picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride back to her place.

They soon got bakc to her place. He opened her door and then shut it when tey where inside. He took her to her room and layed her down on her bed. He was about to leave but Myia's shot out and gabed his shirt. Kid looked down and saw that Myia was still asleep, but saying in her sleep not to leave her. Kid sighed and sat down on a chair next to her bed. He held her hand and felt a little anger in his stomach. _' How could she do this to Myia?..How and she called them partners..' _He soon feel asleep fightin his anger and his pity for Signa and Myia. All the while still holding her hand.

XxXxX

"Oh so she is a witch?" Shinigami asked Stein.

"Yes sir..what will we do?.." He asked already knowing the answer. Shinigami looked down sad and said

"..There is no choice..we have to kill her.."

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope that you can review.. I love reading them ^^ and if there is anything that I did wrong please let me know so I can reupdate it and have it right ^^...any way hope you have a nice day and sorry for the cliff hanger, so if you want to know what happenes you have to read the next chapter ^^..again have a nice day and please review!**

**~12ReiRei~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Kid wakes up later that night to a pair of crimson red eyes looking at him. He smiles.

"Myia?.." Kid asked. Myia blushes a little and closes her eyes real quick. Kid chuckles a little and lifts his head off the bed and calls her name again. She reluctetly looks up at him and stares in to his golden orbs.

"Y-y-yes.." She asked a little timid. Kid chuckled.

"Why were you staring at me?" Myia blushed and turned her head away from him.

"Because you looked so peaceful when you sleep.." She mummbled. Kid smiled again and sat up in his chair. Myia turned her head when she felt the bed shift a little. She looked up to him from the bed and saw that he was staring at her. She blushed even more and sat up in the bed. She noted that her hair was tousled and that her clothes were a little rinckled. She made a face which made Kid look at her with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to brush my hair and change my cloth's..So could you leave for a second?" She asked with a small blush creeping up to her cheeks. Kid nodded and quickly left the room. Myia sighed and looked at where he was sleeping. She smiled and got out of bed to get dressed and to brush her hair..

XxXxX

Kid waited paceintly out side Myia's bedroom door. He felt his anger rise when he was thinking of how Signa lied to them, but more importantly to Myia. _'They're supposed to be partners and no secrets should come between partners.. How could she have done that to Myia. I don't that she lied to me, but she lied to Myia.. That's unforgivable..' _Kid was thoughts were interuppted when he felt a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and stared down into those same red ones.

"Kid..you alright?.." Myia asked him a little worried. Kid sighed and put on a fake smile for her.

"Yes. Why would you ask though?" He asked. When he looked down he saw that Myia was frowning. He looked at her a little confused.

"You're lying.. I know you are, but if you don't want to tell me then fine..Just tell me don't want to tell me instead of you lying to me. I already got lied to once tonight.. Hell I was lied to my whole life just.." Here eyes go wide at what she just said. Kid looked at her with a confuzed expression " Never mind..Just forget I said anything.." Myia said a little hurt. She let go of his arm and walked to the front door. Kid looked down a little hurt at what she said.. _'That's right she was already lied to tonight..but her whole life?.. Who would lie to Myia for her whole life?..and it seems as though I hurt her pretty badly..' _He sighed and looked up again to see the front door open and Myia was not in sight.

"Shit.." He whispered to himself. He ran out the door slaming it behind him and running after Myia.

XxXxX

Signa sighed again that night and looked up through the tiny window at the moon. She looked down back to the floor that she was sitting on. _'Myia...I'm so sorry..I was going to tell you..but I didn't have the heart to tell you yet.'_ She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the long hallway.

"Stein.." She growled out when she could see him. He looked at her with a solem look. Signa just keep glaring at him.

"Sorry to say witch, but you have been sentenced to death." He said non-chalantly. Signa stared at him wide eyed, but nodded.

"I was already thinking that.." She sighed again. and looked back up to the tiny window. Stein sighed and pulled up a chair and sat by her cell.

"Heard that Myia was coming down to see ya one last time.." Stein said. Signa looked up at him with a shocked expression. Stein just nodded.

XxXxX

Myia ran through death city having tears in her eyes. She can hear Kid calling her, but she keep running. _'Why did I say that to him.. He must think know that I'm a freak.." _She keep crying running down the street and Kid keep yelling at her. She tripped on her own two feet. She fell face first. She hissed a little at the pain, but got right back up not paying attention to her bleeding knee's and elbow's. She started to run again, but Kid finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Myia almost fell again, but Kid caught her. She stood there for a while not looking at Kid and still crying.

"Myia..What's wrong.." Kid asked cautiously. Myia looked up at him with red puffy eyes and tears still coming down.

"Why should you bother?.. You don't understand..no one does.." She looked back down. Kid looked a little sad and shocked at what Myia said. He slowly sat her down back on the street and sat with her.

"Tell me.. Let me understand.. Please.." He asked. Myia slowly looked back up to him.

"Would you really understand?" She asked with emotionless eyes and a monotone voice. He nodded. Myia sighed..

"Fine I'll tell you.."

* * *

_**Well there is chapter four ^^ and sorry to Signa Talon because I want to put my own twist to it but I will keep the story line the same, but it will be longer and also it explains a few more things..please don't hate me for it.. Any way I hope that you guys like it and if you can Please review I would love it! And next chapter will be coming soon ^^ and it should be picking up here soon if it hasn't.. and also this cahpter goes out to Stargirl888 because I was reading some of her storys and they have inspired me to write..SO THANK YOU STARGIRL888! Well thats all I have for now and have a nice day ^^!**_

_**~12ReiRei~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Kid sat there with wide eyes when Myia finally got done telling him her life story basicly. Myia sat there a little scared at what he might say. She flinched when he got, but not prepared to see a hand in front of her and that hand coming form Kid. She accepted it and again was surprised to find herself embraced by Kid himself. After a while Myia finally hugged him back. Kid smiled and let her go.

"Where were you headed anyway?" He asked. Myia blushed and looked down.

"I was heading over to see Signa.." Myia said cautiously. She looked up to see Kid staring at her with wide eyes. She felt a little embarrassed and asked in a kids voice.

"W-what?..Is there something wrong with what I said?" She asked with a small blush making it's way to her cheek. Kid looked down.

"Why would you want to see her. After everything she has done to you?" He asked in a serious voice. Myia flinched a little at his tone and looked down as well.

"Because..she's a friend and my partner..and I can never abondon her. Besides we can work through this..I know we can." Myia says looking back up with a serious expression. Kid looked at her and sighed. He finally smiled at her.

"You really care for her don't you?" He asked. Myia smiled softly and nodded. Kid blushed at her smile and turned away from her. Myia looked up in confuzion, but shrugged it off.

"Lets go.." Kid said. He grabbed Myia's hand and lead her to DWMA's underground cell's

XxXxX

Signa sat there in shock knowing that Myia was coming down to see her. _'Why would she want to see me?' _Signa's mind keep reiling with questions until she and Stein heard foot steps coming down. Signa looked up and saw Myia and Kid. She looked shocked to Kid with her. Myia looked down to Signa and smiled a little and turned towards Stein.

"Stein-Sensei..Do you mind if I talk to Signa alone?" She asked with a straight face. Stein looked to Kid and saw him nodding his head, he sighed and nodded his head.

"I can only give you an hour.. Make use of it.." He turned to leave with Kid. Signa looked to Myia and then to the two retreating forms of Stein and Kid. When they heard the door shut behind them Myia fell to her bruised and bloody knees with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Signa it's good to see you not hurt.." Myia said. Signa looked over to her with wide eyes and scootch over to her.

"Myia why are you here?" She asked.

"Because I want to get you out of here" Myia said looking down. Signa just stared at her with a shocked expression.

"How are you going to do that.. Myia you must know now that I have been comended to death?" Signa asked. Myia nodded her and looked back up to Signa with a serious expression.

"I know, but I will get you out of here even if it means breaking you out. And me being a fugitive for doing it. I'll only do it for you because you were my first friend and my first partner.." Myia eyes soften at her last sentence. Signa stared at her with wide eye's.

"Myia.." Signa said softly.

XxXxX

Kid sighed for the fith time and Stien looked about ready to strangle him.

"Can you please stop sighing.." Stien asked. Kid looked at him and then looked back down.

"Stein..don't you find it odd that Signa hide her power from us and became partners with Myia? I mean if she wanted to she could have killed her and gave the other witchs our plans long ago.." Kid said. Stein Looked down in thought as well and then looked back up at Kid with a serious expression.

"Why don't we ask her and then ask Shinigami-sama to see if she has done anything bad, and if she hasn't then he might have her live and still stay in school?" Stein said. Kid looked at him and nodded.

"I'll go on ahead, get Myia and Signa out now, but cuff Signa for precausion." Kid said turning and leaving. Stien nodded and entered the cell room agian.

XxXxX

Myia and Signa looked up when they heard the door open and foot steps following. Soon they saw that Steinand a key in his hands.

"Signa stand up.. and Myia move." Stein said sharply. Myia nodded and stood up to move. Signa also nodded and got up. Signa though wasn't prepared to get cuffed and lead out of the cell. She growled a little but keep moving. Myia looked as shocked and quickly followed them.

"Where are you taking her?" Myia asked. Stein just keep walking. Myia sighed and followed.

XxXxX

Kid ran up to lord deaths room. He ran in not even knocking. Shinigami-sama looked over a little surprised.

"Yes~ Kiddo-Kun?" He asked his son. Kid bowed.

"Father could you look into Signa's past to see if she has done anything wrong?" He asked. Shinigami-sama looked down at his son a little shocked.

"Why?"

"Because if she was evil wouldn't she have already showed that she was? Also she befriended Myia and became her weapon." Kid said quickly. Lord death looked at him then thought for a second.

"I need to see her.." He said.

"On it." A voice said. Both death's looked over to see Stein, Myia and a cuffed Signa.

"Thank you , but could you release her cuffs?" Shinigami-san asked. Stein nodded and released her. Signa grabbed at her wrists and messaged them. She looked back up to Shinigami.

"Signa.. what type of witch are you?" He asked carefully. Signa looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What type..Um..Oh I'm a beastil witch sir.." Signa said remembering. Everyone looked at her with weird expressions. Signa looked down with a samll blush coming to her face.

"Would you show use, so I can pull up your file and see your crime recorded.." Shinigami asked. Signa sighed but nodded.

"Just step back from me.." She said and everyone did. Kid grabbed Myia and had her stand by him and his father, Stein stood on the other side of Shinigami. Signa took a deep breath and let her soul protector down. She let herself transform into her beastil she winced a little at not being in this form for a long time but she still transformed. Soon a thing of smoke came over her and then it vanished leaving Signa as a wolf with striking silver hair and silver eyes also what looked like a scar down her back. Myia looked at her and fell to her knees and her hand to her mouth.

"Myia!.." Kid asked dropping to his knees as well.

"Oh~ A wolf beastil..that should be easy to find.. He turned around and started to go through the files that magically appeared. Signa looked over to Myia and then looked down.

"Myia what's wrong?" Kid asked a little worried. Myia had tears in her eyes.

"I remember her..she was the one that saved me and my brother from the witchs that attacked us..she tried to save my mom and dad.." Myia was now crying remembering that evening. Kid held her close and tried to calm her down. Soon Shinigami turned around with a file in his hand.

"Found it!" He says in a cheery voice. Everyone looks at him as he begins to looks through the file. He soons closes it and smiles to Signa.

"Well..from what Myia said and what this file here says..you are welcomed to stay if you want to as a shibusen student still Signa Talon.." Every one looked shocked and so did Signa. She turned into her human form and bowed to Shinigami.

"I would like to stay here sir.." She said weakly on the verge of tears. Shinigami just smiles and bowed as well.

"You are more than welcome to~ Now why don't you go hame and take the day off tomorrow or should I say today.." Signa looked back up and nodded. Myia (Still crying) ran over to Signa and hugged her. Signa stumbled a little backwards but hugged her back.

"Welcome back Siggy.." Myia said with a small smile on her face..

* * *

_**Okay there is chapter six. I just couldn't stop writing and now you have chapter six. Please review if you read, but if you don't the okay ^^ Chapter seven will be up soon I don't how long, but here soon. I hope that you enjoyed it and if you didn't see a paring in here then the next chapter for sure ^^ Also sorry if it seems a little slow it will pick up I promise ^^ So stay tuned for what will happen next ^^ Have a nice day! ^^**_

_**~12ReiRei~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_~Few days later~_

Signa andMyia walk through the halls of school. It's after class and Myia and Signa where walking home. Both girls were surprised find out that Stein was there new teacher, but both shook it off as if it were nothing. They were headed to Signa's place to to pack a few of her things so she could move in with Myia. Signa had a smile on her face but noticed that Myia was starting to feel a little uneasy. Signa glanced around a little and noticed that there were a lot of people staring at them. Signa picked up her pace and that made Myia pick up hers. In no time they were to Signa's. Myia was about to head in when Signa stopped her.

"Myia...are you okay?" She asked looking down at her. Myia smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes Siggy why wouldn't I?" She asked looking up to Signa. Signa sighed.

"Because you were a little uneasy back there..and they weren't just staring at you.." She said. Myia averted her gaze to her feet. "..Myia if they were making you that uncomfortable for just being around me..then maybe you should find a new partner..I don't want you to be out in danger because of me.." Signa said looking down. Myia looked up to her with a hurt echted into her eyes.

"But..we're partners..and are you just saying that because you don't want me anymore?.." She said having tears briming her eyes. She let a few slip from her eyes. Signa looked up when she saw that there were dark spots on her front porch carpet. Her eyes widened when she saw Myia crying.

"No, Myia I do want to be partners, but the oth-" Signa was cut off from a slap to her face. She looked down to see that Myia had slapped her.

"I don't care what the others think and neither should you. We're patrners and friends and nothing should come between us.." Myia said having a few more tears coming down and her hand coming back to her side. Signa held her cheek but smiled. She slowly let go of her cheek and hugged Myia. Myia stood there for a few seconds and then hugged back.

"Okay, okay you win..I'll stay by your side for as long as I can.." She let her go. " But damn you can slap.." She said going for her cheek again. Myia giggled a little.

"Well serves you right..and same here..I'll stay by your side for as long as I can.." She smiled up to Signa and walked into her house. Signa just stared. "Well aren't you coming?.." Myia asked over her shoulder. Signa smiled and walked into her place for the last time.

XxXxX

Signa and Myia finally got all of Signa's things to Myia's place. Myia sits on her couch and closes her eyes for a few, until she hears the door bell.

"Got it!" Signa yelled as she went to the door. Myia sat with a smile on her face. She heard Signa and two other people talking. Myia sighed and called out.

"Siggy let them in..It's supposed to get cold tonight.." She heard Signa sigh. She opened her eyes when she heard the voices getting closer.

"Hey Myia..remember us?" A girl with blond hair asked. Myia Smiled.

"Of cousre I do.. Maka, and hello Soul." Myia said and she smiled at the two. "Please sit." She moved over on the couch and extended her hand to show a few more chairs. Maka sat in one on the chairs and Soul sat in the arm of the chair. Signa sat by Myia.

"What can we do for you? And would you like anything?" Myia asked.

"No thank you we're fine..we were just curious if you would like to go on a mission with us?" Maka asked with a small smile. Myia looked to Signa. Signa didn't say anything but a small smile came to her lips. Myia smiled and looked back to the two sitting across form her.

"We accept." Myia said. Maka smiled and stood up.

"We'll meet you by the planes in about a half hour." She and Soul left after giving more information. Myia sighed and got up.

"Well we be heading over there.. It takes us a half hour for us to get to the planes.." Myia said. Signa nodded and she also got up. The headed for the door and quickly put there shoes on and left. Myia locked her door behind them and followed Signa to the palnes.

XxXxX

Soon Myia and Signa got to the station and wait for Soul and Maka. They wait there for a few seconds until they hear a a nosie and look over and see Soul laying on the ground and Maka holding a book over him and a very pissed off expression on her face. Myia and Signa look at each other and both nod.

"Oi! You guys coming?" Myia calls out. Maka looks up and nods. She looks down and helps up Soul and they get to the plane.

"Ready when ever you are.." She said looking at the two. Both smile and nod. Soon they all board the plane and Signa takes the piolet's seat.

"Siggy I never knew you could fly?" Myia said. Signa looked up to her from her seat and nodded.

"Took lessons a while ago.. So why don't you let the other two know to buckle up and wait for the plane to level out before they can start moving around." She said turning on the plane. Myia nodded and headed back out.

"Buckle up.." She said and they did. Maka looked around.

"Where's Signa?" She asked.

"She is pioleting the plane.." Myia said with a smile, but caught Soul's expresion.

"Great..a witch is flying this thing..might as well let a kishin fly it.." He mummbled, but Myia still caught it. She looked down a little hurt.

"Just hurry and buckle up..I'll be in the front with Signa.." Myia said. She looked back to the two and gave them a fake smile. She turned and left. Maka smiled as well and then when Myia was out of sight she hit Soul.

"What was that for?" He said queitly. Maka just glared at him.

"I felt her soul just now.." She said a little furstrated, Soul just looked at her. "Stupid she heard you and you hurt her feelings. You will apologise when we land." Maka said plainly and went back to her book. Soul just grummbled and looked out the window.

XxXxX

They soon landed and unboarded. Myia stretched and smiled.

"Ahh...It feels so nice to move." Myia said happyily. Signa just smiled and ruffuled her hair. Myia looked up at her and pouted and then both giggled. Maka and Soul come back with two bikes. Signa smiles and gets on to the bike just as Soul and Maka have.

"Hurry up Myi." Signa says with a smirk. Myia blushes a little at the nickname and for being slow. She quickly gets on behind Signa and they ride down the streets of Italy. Myia lokks around the city a little and smiles. She hol;ds onto Signa's waist just like how Maka is holding onto Soul's waist. Myia soon fells a weird soul wavelength and she glances to Maka to see that she felt the same thing.

"It's up ahead." Maka says. Soul nods and heads the way Maka said it was. Signa and Myia follow them. They get there and shut off their bikes. Myia hopes off and looks to the building.

"Wow.. It's huge.." She says. Signa sighs and nods her head. Maka also get off her bike and nods as well.

"But there is a soul in there." She says and extends her hand for Soul to take. Soul does so and he transforms into a scythe. Myia sighs and extends her hand for Signa to take, which she does and transforms into a scythe as well. Myia and Maka look at each other and nod.

They soon enter the building and get into a defensive stance when they see someone standing in the middle of the chuch. The person turns towards them with a sad expression.

"Those doors open inward don't they?..." He said sadly. Myia just held her grip on Signa and Maka did the same with Soul.

"Maka be careful...this guy seems off.." Myia whispers to Maka. Maka nods.

"You to-" Maka was cut off to screaming by the strang boy. Both girls and weapons looked to the boy and eyes open wide when they see something come from the boys back.

"Chrona you idiot!" The thing says. Chrona flinches and says sorry to the thing apperently called Ragnorak. Both meisters and weapons stay on guard and watch as the secene plays before them.

"Myia as I was saying before you as well be careful." Maka said not taking her eyes off of the two infornt of her. Myia nods and does the same. Soon the two stop bickering and look to the people before them.

"You don't even look like a work out. So this should be fairly easy, Chrona make it fast." Ragnorak says bordely and becomes a sword for Chrona to weild. The two girls were not prepared for what happened next. Myia didn't see Chrona attack until he attacked Maka.

"MAKA!" Myia yelled as she saw Maka fly a little and Chrona still attacking her. Myia didn't even think and went to attack him so he would stop his assulat on Maka. It worked and now Chrona was attacking her. Myia also attacked back.

"**WHISPER****TADASHI!**" Myia yells and soon Signa's scythe form changes to a pale white color. It's handel also a pale white, but has an evil crimson red glow to it. Soon Myia is sorrounded by the glow and doesn't seem effedted by it. Both Myia's and Signa's wave lengths grow and seem in perfect sync. Chrona looks on to it as if it is nothing, but Maka stares at them with a surprised and awe look.

Myia is the first to attack and Chrona dodges it with it and swings an attack to Myia. Myia misses Chrona's attack also with ease. Soon Myia becomes tired and doesn't dodge as neatly as she did before. Chrona takes this oppurtunity and attacks again. Myia places Signa infornt of her to defend herself, but gets grazed on her shoulder. Myia cringes a little and drops her guard. Chrona again takes this opening and attacks her again. Myia quickly stands to defend herself again, but feels something run down her chest. She looks down and notices that she is bleeding form a very deep wound and her usual red shirt is becoming darker with her blood. She looks to Chrona and sees her blood on his blade before falling fowards and her eyes becoming lifless as the dark waves take over and she loses consious.

**"MYIA!" **Maka yells. She watches as Myia falls foward.

_"Maka, save her before that thing finishes her off!" _Soul shoot's at her. Maka runs towards Myia and realizes that she is to far. She runs helplessly as she sees Chrona going to finish Myia off and she won't be able to save her. Maka's eyes widened as she sees Chrona's blade fly in the air towards Myia's body, but the blade didn't hit Myai's body, it lodged it self through Signa's arm and almost through her shoulder.

"You..won't hurt her any more.." Signa gets out. Maka finally gets there and attacks Chrona. Chrona takes his sword from Signa's arm and Signa yelps in pain. Before Maka could attack again Stien and Spirit comes in and helps.

Soon they finish there fight and follow as Chrona heads out into te streets, the two meisters follow him, but stop when they don't scence Chrona anymore. Stien and Spirit curse. Stein looks over his shoulder when he hears grunting and his eyes go wide a long with spirits.

"We have to get them to a hospital. QUICKLY!" Maka almost screetchs. Both men nod and help them to the plane and to head back to Death City and quickly..

XxXxX

"Where is she?" A boy yells. Doctors and nurse try to quite him down, but it doesn't work. The boy soon feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to see a familar face.

"Stein...where is she?" The boy asks. Stien's face falls into a sad expression and he turns to leave.

"Kid..follow me.." Stein says monotonely. Kid nods and quickly follows him. They soon get to a room, but Stein stops Kid.

"Kid..when you walk in..it's not going to be pretty...so please...just be strong...the doctors said that she has a fifty/fifty chance living...it's up to her if she wants to contuine to live.." Stein says with tears in his eye, he turns and leaves and enters a diffrent room. Kid nods and turns towards the door and slowly opens it. When he looks inside his heart sinks and his face becomes mixed with emotions, but the one emotion you could see as plain as day was sorrow. Kid saw that Myia was hooked up to all sorts of machiens and a blood transplant thing. He also noticed that she was hooked up to a breathing apperatus. Kid slowly closed the door behind him and walked up to Myia's bed side and gasped when he saw the gaint scar across her front side. He quickly grabbed a chair and sat down holding her hand.

"Please Myia make it through this...I have to tell you something..something important.." He says to her peaceful sleeping face. He sqeezes her hand and whispers into her ear.

"Myia..I think I'm...in love with...you" Kid whispers as he kisses her cheek and finally after seeing her crys silently to himself. All the while not letting go of her hand.

* * *

_**I'M SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I have finals coming up and had a family issue come up. I'm working on chapter eight now and promise to post it this coming friday because I'm done with school then ^^ I really hope that you guys like this and hope that you all liked the ending. And I'm going to need some students and doctors also nurses names. If you have any please message me or reveiw there names to me. I'm stupped and would like my veiwers input on what I should use. Again sorry for the long wait but there it was. Also again I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO, I WOULD LOVE THE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG SO I CAN FIX IT TO MAKE YOU ENJOY IT!**_

_**Have a nice day or night ^^**_

_******TADASHI** MEANING: "LOYAL, FAITHFUL"_

_**~12ReiRei~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**__**- I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Kid sits there by Myia's bed side and holds her hand. He didn't notice the other precences in the room and if he did he didn't care at that moment. He keep looking at Myia hoping that she would wake up soon. Kid has been counting and today will be two weeks that Myia has slipped into a coma. He rarely left her side, only to use the bathroom, eat, to clean up and to change. Other than that he never left her side. Kid didn't even go to school. Liz and Patty were starting to get worried as well as the rest of his friends.

"Kid..don't you think that you should be gettign proper sleep?.." Liz asked cautuoisly.

"Not until she wakes up Liz..." He stated quitely. Liz sighed and look to the others for help, but before any of them could say anything the door opened. Everyone (Besides Kid) Look to the door and were shocked to see Signa standing there with Stein supporting her.

"Signa?... You're not allowed to be up yet.." Maka says. Signa looked to her and shrugged. She leaned off of Stein and made her way to Myia's bed side. She gasped when she saw her friends condition for the first time in two weeks.

"Myia.." She whispers softly. She feels her knees become weak and she falls to her knees. Stein quickly comes to her side and picks her up. She tries to push away from him, but is to weak to do so. "Myia...I'm so sorry..that I wasn't stong enough.." Signa feels tears copricking her eyes and tries to hide them, but one lone tear falls from her eyes. She feels the room become even more sorrowful and to her it becomes to much. To her it feel's as though she is drowing in the sorrow itself. She turns to Stein and asks him to take her back to her room. He nods and begins to escourt her back, but Signa stops him for a second and she turns to look at Kid.

"Make sure you don't push your self to far Kid... She wouldn't want to see any of her friends, ecspecialy you hurt because of what she did, how she looks and how the consequneces came to be for her... So if your friends tell you to do something, think of Myia before you give them an answer.." And with that she left not seeing all the surprised expreesions even that of Kid. They all turned back to Kid after Signa left. Kid looked at each and every one of them and then hung his head.

"Sorry guys..If I made any of you worry, but I don't want to leave her side..." He said quietly. Liz and Maka look at each other and both nod with a small smile coming to there faces.

"Kid..you could stay here and sleep, but not in that chair.. We'll get them to bring in a cot or something.." Maka said with a small smile. Kid looked to her.

"You mean...You wouldn't force me to go home?.." He asked and Liz nodded. For the first time in two weeks Kid smiled and nodded. Everyone was in shock for like a few seconds then nodded. Maka and Liz went to go ask about a cot. They dragged along Tusbaki and Patty as well. Leaving all the boys in the room. Soul sighed, but a small smile palyed at his lips. Along with Black star. Kid looked at them.

"What is it?" He asked. Soul and Black star looked at eachother and both nodded and then looked back to Kid.

"Well.. Me and Maka finally got together about a week ago and Black star is planning to ask Patty out here soon.." Soul said softly just to be sure that no one eles heard. Kid looked at them wide eyed, before smiling.

"Well congratulation's Soul.." He turned to Black star. "Just don't hurt her. She is like a sister to me and if I find out you hurt her, well then it's not just her that you'll be talking to.." He said with a smile which made Black star sweat drop a little along with Soul. Kid nodded. Until he noticed Soul get a little sly smile for himself. Kid raised an eye brow at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to ask out Myia?." Soul asked, this caused a blush to come to the young shinigami's face. Soul smiled again and went into explanation. "Because I remember when she first ran into you. You counldn't stop talking about how symmetrical she looked. Man it took you three days to stop talking about her. Then you ran into her again at the grave yard and found out her name. Man you were a sight for sore eyes for the next few weeks as well. And I have to admit, you were smiling from ear to ear every time you saw her in the hall. It was great seeing you smile all the time. So let me ask again. Are you going to ask her out or not?" Soul asked again this time a bit more seriouse. Kid looked at him then to Black star.

"Yes..I was planning on it when you guys got back.. but then this happened.." He says looking back to Myia's face. "But I promise you guys that when she does wake up...I will ask her.." He says with a soft smile. Both Soul and Black star look at eachother and smile.

"Good!" They say in unison. Kid looks at them and nods. His attention is turned away form them when he hears the door open and in comes the girls carrying a cot for him.

"Sorry Kid that it's not that best, but it's all the had left." Tusbaki says with a small blush. Kid shook his head.

"Don't worry..anything will be better than this cha-" He was cut off to someone moaning. Everone turned the heads to Myia and some rushed to her bed side. Kid was sitting back down in heart beat and held her hand. Liz stood by Tusbaki, Soul held Maka's hand and Black star stood by Patty. They all looked at her to see if she was waking up. And sure enough she was starting to wake up.

"Myia..." They all said softly. Myia soon started to open her eyes slowly. She scrunched them tightly then tried to open them again. When she was able to open them all the way every thing was blurry for a moment. They soon got adjusted to the light and saw a lot of people around her. She moved her eyes around a little until they came upon a fimilar face.

"..Kid.." She croacked, her voice being hoars from not being used for awhile. Kid started to get teary eyed and he nodded.

"Yes Myia it is me.." He said softly. Myia smiled behind the breathing system, but started to cough harshly. Everyone had a look of worry on there faces. Kid ecspecialy.

"Myia!" He said quickly and paniced. Myia was able to get her coughing undercontrol and looked to him.

"It's okay..Don't..worry about..me.." She says weakly. Kid still stares at her worriedly along with everyone eles. Myia smiles at them softly and begins to cough again, but this time she wincing every time she coughed. Kid couldn't stand another minute of this and stood up and headed for the door. He opened it and left.

"What's going on with him?.." Patty asked sadly looking to her friend who is in so much pain. They were surprised to see Kid come back in with a nurse.

"Nurse Emilie..Can you help her?" Kid asked polietly and with a hint of urgency in is voice. Nurse Emilie looked to Myia and her eyes widened.

"She's awake?..I'll be right back I need to go get the doctor." She says and quickly leaves. Kid nods and heads back over to Myia's bedside to hold her hand.

"It'll be okay Myia...I got you help.." He says softly. Myia looks to him, but coughs and winces yet again. Kid becomes even more worried and looks up when he feels a hand land on his shoulder.

"I got it form here boy.." The man said. Kid looked to the name tag and nodded.

"I trust you Doctor Isaia.." Kid said. smiled and nodded he called for Emilie to come in as well. Everyone moved out of the way as Dr. Isaia and Emily worked on Myia. Dr. Isaia turned to them and asked polietly for them to wait outside and they all nodded. They all leave to stand outside the door and wait for them to be done.

XxXxX

After a while the doctor comes out with the nurse. The doctor looks to them.

"She should be good for now." He says with confidence. They all nod and file back into the room. They a missed the look of saddness that crossed the Doctors face and the worry look in the nurese face as well. Kid rushes to Myia's side when he gets into the room and everyone eles slowly come in. Myia looks to them and smiles saddly at them.

"Whats wrong Myia?.." Soul asked coming up. Myia looked to him and then looked away form them.

"The doctor said that I have to be in here longer and that I'm going to get a scar..." She said. Everyone looked to eachother then back to her.

"That's not all your telling us." Black star said surprisingly calm. She looked back to them and was about to answer until the doctor came back in saying that everyone not staying had to go home. Black star and Patty both sighed.

"Well seems like I'm going to be the first to leave, so see you tomorrow..and have a nice night everyone.." Black star said grabbing Patty's hand. Patty stuttered her good-bye and left with Black star blushing. Liz smiled as the new couple left.

"Guess I'll leave as well.." She said waving to them.

"I'll do the same." Tusbaki said. Liz smiled at her and they both left as well. Talking about anything that came to there mind. Maka looked to Myia with sad eyes.

"Sorry about everything Myia.. Me and Soul already said sorry to Signa and she forgave us. I just hope that you can also forgive us.." She said. Soul frowned and held Maka's hand, giving it a gently squeeze. Myia looked to them and smiled softly.

"You did everything you could. If it weren't for you guys, then me and Siggy wouldn't be here. So me and her should be saying sorry and thank you for saving us and not being all that strong to protect ourselve's.." Myia said. Maka looked at her with a confuzed face, but let it go. She smiled to her and waved good-bye as she and Soul left hand in hand, and Maka leaning into Soul tiredly. Kid smiled and waited for the door to shut behind them before looking back to Myia.

"What's the real problem Myia?.." He asked. Myia looked to him and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"They found something that there not sure of.. They don't know if it's bad or good. I'm scared of what it might be.. Kid I'm really scared.." Myia said allowing her tears to fall from her eyes. Kid looked hurt and made her scoot over so he could hold her. That'swhen it dawned on him.

"They took off your breathing appur..Appura.. Your breathing thingy?" He asked. Myia looked to him and giggled a little which made Kid smile.

"Yes, they said that I'm able to breath on my own now.." She said and she snuggled into Kid's chest and felt her eyes grow heavy.

"That's good, and Myia you never have to be scared because I'll always be right by you.. Remember that. Okay?" Kid said and he grabbed the blanket and covered them both up. "Now get some sleep and I promis when you wake up in the moring or when ever. I'll be right here." Kid says gesturing to where he is laying. Myia nodded and sunngled into him more and used Kid's chest as a pillow.

"Night Kid.." Myia says sleeply. Kid chuckled.

"Night Myia.."

XxXxX

Signa layed there looking up at the ceiling. Earlier she was told by Maka and Soul, that Myia woke up and she was happy that she did, but wasn't sure if she wanted to go see her or not.. _'Guess I'll go see her tomorrow..' _Signa thought. She was pulled out of them when she heard her door open and then shut. She looked up to see Stein coming in and sitting on his cot that he got.

"Where were you?" She asked not taking her eyes off of him. He looked up to her and when they made eye contact she felt a small blush making it's way to her cheeks and she looked away. She heard Stein chuckle.

"I went to the front desk to see when you get released." He said. Signa looked back to him.

"And?.." She asked a little curious.

"You get released tomorrow afternoon. So when that happens do you want to go see Myia?" He asked looking at her with a serious expression on his face. Signa didn't even need to think.

"Yes. I would like to see her please.." She said with a small blush blankenting her cheeks. Stein smiled and nodded.

"Okay then, Myia it is, but for now get some sleep." He said and Signa nodded. She saw Stein lay down and she did the same, but rolling over to look at his sleeping face. Shewaited for a few minutes and the soon after fell asleep, but saying something before she did.

"Stein you crazy man...I think you're making me...fall for...you.." She said and felt her eyes get heavy with sleep. She welcome sleep to come to her. She didn't realize though that Stein was still awake.

"It's funny...because you're doing..the same to me.." He said with a smile and rolled over for sleep to find him as well.

* * *

_**Well there's chapter eight. I hope that you liked it and hope that you still want to read. Also in the later chapters it will explain how Stein and Signa started to get feelings for one another, but for now I want to speed it up and get to the real plot of the story. And scince school is finally out I can update sooner ^^ YAY FOR SUMMER! Well I hope that you all enjoyed it and I have to give thanks to Stargirl888 for the Nurses name and Derangedlychan for the Doctors name..(You should go and read there stories as well. They're great author's ^^) Any way please review. and hope that you stay tuned for the next chapter..**_

_**WARNING****WARNING****WARNING****WARNING******_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YURI/YOAI THEN DON'T READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ANYMORE OF THE CHAPTERS! BECAUSE LIZ AND TUSBAKI WILL BE DATING AND ALL THAT THERE WILL BE FORM THEM IS KISSING AND HOLDING HANDS! THATS ALL I WANTED TO SAY!**_

_**Have a nice day and hope to see your reviews ^^**_

_**~12ReiRei~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Is This True?**_

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters (Sadly) but I do own mine and my friends character (Myia and Signa). **_

_****WARNING**WARNING**WARNING****_

_**Like I stated in the previous chapter there will be YURI in this chapter and also like I said in the previous chapter all that will happen is kissing and hand holding! If you don't like then don't read. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

A few weeks has gone by and Myia was just now being released from the hosptial. Myia was expecting to see Kid and Signa there but not everyone there.

"Yo, Myia it's nice to see you moving around again." Blackstar said giving her the peace sign and swinging an arm over Patty's shoulder. Patty smiled and waved at her and Myia did the same.

"Me too Blackstar, me too.." Myia said with a smile. She just met Blackstar and his weapon partner Tsubaki a few days ago. She smiled. She looked up though when she felt eyes on her, to see Kid looking at her. Myia felt a blush coming to her cheeks, but she fought to keep it down.

"Y-yes?" Myia says nervously. She saw Kid shake his head and he quickly turned, but Myia could have sworn that she saw a blush on his face. Soul and Blackstar look at each other and both gain a devilish smirk and they look back to Kid.

"Kid would you care to come with us?" Soul asked as he let go of Maka's hand and Blackstar let go of Patty. Kid looked at them and before he could say anything he was being dragged off by both Soul and Blackstar. Myia watched as the figures slowly got farther. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Signa. Myia smiled and hugged her. Signa smiled a small smile and hugged her back.

"How have you've been?" Myia asked as she let go of Signa. She saw a small blush form on Signa's face and she looked to the side. Myia looked up at with a confused look.

"Well...I asked Steim if he wanted to get coffee sometime and he said sure.." Signa whispered. Myia's face lite up and she hugged her weapon again.

"That's great! I hope that you have a great time and when are you going?" Myia asked with happieness in her eyes. Signa looked down and smiled.

"Thanks, and I hope so as well and here in a few days.." She says with a soft smile. Myia smiled again, but turned around when she heard the boys coming back. Soul went back to Maka and took her hand, while Blackstar retook his place next to Patty and his arm around her shoulders. Myia smiled.

"So..What did you boys talk about?" Myia asked with a sly smile. She saw Kid blush and him walking off. Both of the other boys sighed and shook their heads.

"We're all going to head to Kids because 1) His house is big and 2) To celebrate Myia getting out of the hospital." Soul said with a smile. Everyone smiled and started to walk towards his house. Myia and Signa stayed in the back and followed everyone eles because they didn't know where he lived. Myia looked up from her conversation to see all the couples in front of them. Maka and Soul holding hands and seems as though they're whispering to eachother, Blackstar still had his arm over Patty's shoulders and a smile palyed across both of there faces, Liz and Tsubaki also holding hands with small smiles on both there faces and every now and then when they thought knowing one was looking a quick kiss (Which Tsubaki always blushed afterwards). Myia sighed to herself.. _'Everyone seems to have someone... Hell even Signa found someone.. Maybe I should gul up and ask him myself..I wonder what he'll say though..' _Myia thought. She didn't even realize that Signa has been calling for her.

"Myia...Myia!" She said waving a hand infornt of her face. Myia looked up.

"Yes?" She asked with a small blush coming to her cheeks. Signa giggled a little and pointed ahead of them.

"We're here." She says. Myia looked up and her eyes widened.

"Wow..this place is huge.." She says and Signa only nods. Signa begins to walk again, but notices that Myia is still standing there. A small smile falls to Signa's lips and she pulls Myia along with her to catch back up with everyone.

XxXxX

Soon everyone gets to the house and Liz and Patty welcomes everyone in and they glad accept the offer. Soon they file in and make there way to the living room and make themselfs at home. Blackstar and Patty sit together on a gaint chair, Soul sits on the oppiste chair across the room along with maka. Both Liz and Tsubaki sit on the couch in the middle of the room along with Myia and Signa.

"It's a lovely place you have." Myia said to Liz. Liz just smiled.

"This is all of Kids' doing." She said. Myia smiled softly.

"Where is he?" Maka asked from the left side of the room.

"I don't know?" Blackstar said from the right side of the room. Liz, Tsubaki, Signa and Myia all sighed. But something caught Myia's attention form the corner of her eye. She glanced at it and saw that it was Kid asking for her to come to him. Myia smiled to herself and got up.

"What's wrong Myia?" Tsubaki asked.

"Uhmm... Liz, where's your bathroom?" Myia asked with a small blush on her face.

"Down the hall and then you take a left." She said with a giggle. Myia nodded and quickly went that way, but was cut off when someone grabbed at her hand and dragged her to a diffrent direction. She squeaked a little, but followed. Soon she found herself out side in a gardened area. She brought her hand to her mouth and her eyes were big.

"I thought that you would like it..." A voice said from behind her. Myia turned around and saw Kid standing there with a small blush on his face. Myia felt a smile coming to her face.

"It's beatiful.." She said softly.

"Not as beatiful as you though.." Kid said out loud. Myia felt a blush coming to her face and she noticed that Kid was also blushing a deep red. She turned away form him, but as soon as she did that she felt arms wrap around her waist. She stiffened, but slowly relaxed when she heard Kid talking to her.

"Myia..I didn't mean to scare you and what I said a few minutes ago I really meant it.. You are beatiful and also very symmetrical.." He smiled. Myia smiled and turned around and hugged him.

"Thanks Kid.." She said softly. Kid smiled and hugged her back. Soon he got an idea and let Myia go so he could look into her crimson red eyes.

"Myia, follow me I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. Myia smiled and followed him with no restrant. She followed him and soon they came upon an opening, with a water fountain in the middle and a great view for the moon. Myia gasped and that made Kid smile. He dragged her to the middle and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Myia sat by him and rested her head on his shoulder with a small smile.

"It's lovely Kid.." Myia says softly. Kid looks at her and smiles as well.

"Myia..i'm glad that you're alright and that you made it.." Kid says. Myia gets up and looks at him with a smile that makes him start to blush again.

"So am I, also it'll take a lot more to kill me." She says with a giggle. She soon felt something land on her lips and she saw that Kid had kissed her. Her eyes go wide and soon Kid pulls back with a really deep red blush.

"I-I-I'm so sorry... I-I-I didn't realize..I'm so sor-" He was caught off by Myia this time giving him a kiss. His eyes widened, but he quickly kissed back. They soon pulled apart and each looked at eachother with blushes on there faces.

"Um.. Myia I was..wondering if...you wanted to go out...with me?.." Kid asked. Myia looked at him and then smiled.

"I thought were already? Myia asked. Kid smiled and pulled her in for a another kiss, but this time he licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. That was quickly accepted, and they deeped the kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds to catch there breaths and both smiled at eachother.

"Awww, he finally did it!" A female voice said. Both Kid and Myia wirled around to see everyone there. Myia blushed a deep red along with Kid.

"H-how long w-were you standing t-there?" Kid asked.

"Oh for about all of it." Soul said with a devilish smile as he held Maka close to him. Blackstar and Patty both laughing.

"Ohh.." Myia says turning her head and burying it in Kids chest to hide her embarressment. She could hear Signa laughing along with everyone eles. Myia just tries to hide. She feels Kids arms wrap around her and she smiled feeling safe in them. She closed her eyes. SHe accidently feel asleep.

"Huh?" Kid said making everyone stop laughing and look over at them.

"What?" Maka asked. They soon hear Kid chuckle.

"Seems as though she feel asleep.." He said picking her up and carrying her. (Bridal Style) Everyone smiles. Soon Signa comes up to them.

"She's had quiet the day..Here let me take her home.." Signa says trying to take Myia form him, but Kid shakes his head.

"Nah...you guys can stay here if you want. It's kinda late and I do have some extra rooms if you guys would like?" Kid asked heading back to go inside and lay Myia down. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" They said in unison. Soon they all went in and Signa went into Myia's room and slepted in a chair in the corner. Liz took Tsubaki to her room, Soul and Maka shared a room, Blackstar went to Patty's and Kid went to his.

Lets just sya that night everyone went to bed with smiles on there faces...

* * *

_**There's chapter nine for you. If it's short I'm sorry. I hope that you liked it and yeah.. Have a nice day and hope that you reveiw! Hope that you enjoyed it!**_

_**~12ReiRei~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. I hope that you enjoy it and please review. I would love to hear what you have to say about it! Other than that I hope that you have a nice and wonderful day ^^**_

* * *

_~Morning~_

Myia opens her eyes when she heard yelling. She rolled over to find the bed empty. Myia frowed a little and sat up, she looked up when she heard a crash and more yelling. _'Sounds like Maka and someone else... Oh what was his name? Oh yeah Blackstar I think was his name!'_

"... Guys can you be a little bit more quite! Myia is still sleeping!" A voice yelled. Myia smiled softly to her self thinking how kind Kid was to her. She got up and stretched before slowly going to the door and opening it. Myia slipped through the open door and softly closed it. She made her way down to the others. She quietly made it to the living room and saw that Maka and Blackstar were having an argument and it seemed that Soul and Tsubaki were trying to defuse the sistuation. Myia smiled.

"Oi, calm down you two. Kid has a point. Myia just got released from the hospital yesterday. She deserves all the rest she can get." Liz said glaring at the two. Myia noted that Patty, Kid, Liz and Signa were off to the side trying to get in the way of the two meisters. She also noted that Tsubaki and Soul were glad that two of them stopped fighting and took in the she was still "Sleeping". Myia Smiled at the scene. _'It... Feels as though I'm at..home...'_

"You don't have to be quiet, Myia is already up." Signa said. Everyone looked at her then they heard a soft giggle. They turned their heads towards the sound and saw Myia standing there giggling.

"You got me Siggy!" Myia says still giggling. Signa smiles and blushes a little still at the nickname that she is called her. Signa walked over to her and hugged her. Myia stood there for a few seconds and finally hugged her back.

"Glad to see that you're okay.." Signa whispered into Myia's ear. Myia smiled softly and nodded.

"Me too.." She wishpers back. They let go of each other oth smiling. Signa turned towards the others.

"Sorry, but I want to get Myia home for a bit.." Signa said and everyone nodded. Signa nodded and she turned to leave with Myia next to her.

"..Sorry Myia, for waking you up.." Maka said looking down. Myia stopped and looked at her. A small smile came to her face and she walked over to her. Myia hugged Maka and she felt her tense a little before she relaxed and hugged back.

"Don't worry about it Maka-chan it's not the first time that I'v been woken up and it certainly won't be the last time I'll be woken up." Myia says quickly glancing at Kid then looking back to Maka with a small blush on her face. Maka caught this and started to laugh. Myia starred at her for a second or two and also started to laugh. Everyone looked at them and also started to laugh or giggle. Myia let go of Maka and went to hug Blackstar, which hugged back a bit tighter. Myia winced, but still hugged him. Kid noticed the wince.

"Blackstar you're hugging her to tightly." Kid said trying to get Blackstar to lighten up the hug. He let go of Myia and looked at her.

"Sorry..." He said. Myia smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay." She said. Myia felt a hand tug her and turned to look at who it was.

"Myia I need to get you home so you can rest a bit more. Tomorrow we have school. Shinigami-sama let us have the day off for you to have an extra day to recover." Signa said pulling Myia with her.

"Alright, alright. I'm comming jeesh.." Myia said walking with Signa now, but she turned and waved to the others. "See you guys at school! Thanks Kid for letting us stay the night as well!" Myia said as she shut the door behind her and Signa. Kid and everyone else sighed and smiled.

"Well at least she is doing better..." Tusbaki said. Everyone agreed with her.

XxXxX

Later that night Myia and Signa were sitting on the couch. Myia was curled up in ball with a blanket around her watching T.V. and Signa was reading a book when both girls heard a knock at the door. Signa sighed and got up going to answer the door.

"Yes?.." She asked. She looked up too see Stein and Kid there. Signa blushed a little, but let them come in.

"Siggy who was at the door?" Myia asked, but she squeaked when she felt arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Kid holding her. Myia smiled and got up quickly and went around the couch to give him a proper hug. When she looked over Kids shoulder and saw Stein. She let go of Kid.

"Professor Stein.." Myia said. He just smiled and waved. Myia also smiled and stood close to Kid.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" Myia asked looking at him.

"Well.." SIgna started to say.

"Lets just say Signa here owes me a coffee date." Stein said smiply moving a little closer to her. Myia smiled and nodded.

"Okay, and would you like to join us for dinner?" Myia asked looking back and forth between the boys.

"Not right now. Me and Signa should be going." Stein sad grabbing Signa's hand and leading her to the door. Both Kid and Myia heard the door open and close. Myia turned to Kid.

"Hungary?" She asked and he nodded. Myia giggled a little and went into the kitchen with Kid following her.

* * *

_**I'm sorry that it's short, but I've had some hard times right now and it might be a while for the next chapter to be up. Just hope that you like it and please let me know what you think. I also just wanted to get this chapter to you and quick. Again sorry fro then delay, but it might be awhile for the next chapter to be up. **_

_***NOTICE* **__***NOTICE* **__***NOTICE* **__***NOTICE* **_*NOTICE* _***NOTICE* **__***NOTICE* **__***NOTICE* **__***NOTICE* **__***NOTICE* **__***NOTICE* **__***NOTICE* **_

_****__**If you read OCXKID then got to stargirl888 . deviantart . com but no spaces and you'll find her story that she has been writing.. Hope that you have a great day and please REVIEW !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Is**_** This True?**_

_**Disclaimer**__**- I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_~ Three week later after school~_

Signa got up from her chair and was starting to walk down to met her boyfriend. Stein. He was able to convince her to become a student teacher and because of her decision to become one this is her last day as a student. when she reached the bottom she was meet by her friends. Signa looked at them and smiled. She couldn't believe all the friends she made. First Myia who became her Meister, then Stein who later became her boyfriend. Then Kid, he didn't like her at first, but visiting a lot made him realize the real her. Soon after him was Liz and Tsubaki, they didn't need an explanation because if Kid agreed to be her friend and Myia then they could as well, then Soul and Maka both. Myia sat them down and talked to them and explained her story to them. When she got home she was ponced on by a crying Maka and patted on the shoulder by Soul. Last was both Black star and Patty. They were the last to convince and hardest to convince, but after a game of basketball they changed there minds rather quickly. Signa smiled softly.

"Siggy, whats up?" Myia asked first noticing Signa's smile. Signa shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just going to miss being a student.." Signa said.

"That's right today's your last day." Tsubaki says quietly. Signa nods.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss ya guys." Signa said.

"Don't say that. You're still going to be Myia's weapon and you're just going to become our student teacher. It's not like your leaving to go around the world." Maka said holding Soul's hand firmly in hers.

"Yeah, so lighten up." Black star said throwing his fist in the air.

"Yeah, and lets play a game a basketball for your graduation." Patty said surprisingly clam. Everyone just nodded.

"Please Siggy, can we?" Myia asked giving her a pouting look. Signa sighed and looked to Stein.

"Go have fun, just don't forget to stop by later so I can fill you in on how I work." Stein said gathering the test everyone took. Signa smiled on nodded.

"Okay, lets go!" She said slinging an arm around Myia's shoulders. Myia laughed and walked out with her. They both looked at each other and nodded as if they could talk to one another with there minds.

"Last one there has to the winners chores for a week!" Signa yelled behind her as she and Myia both booked it to the basketball court. Everyone looked at each other and a grin graced all of there lips. Soon they all began running to try and catch up with Myia and Signa. Soul picked Maka up and ran with her that way. Liz and Tsubaki held hands running, Black star and Patty ran not even caring. Kid, well he cheated and used Beelzebub (Which is a flying skateboard). He went right by both Signa and Myia (They were quiet a ways away from everyone already) and stopped in front of them.

"Here Myia take my hand and we'll smoke them." Kid said holding his hand out for her. Myia looked to Signa and she got an approving nod. Myia smiled and took it. Soon they both took off and Signa smirked. She began to run even faster and got there third.

"Made it." She said while she sat down. Myia giggled and sat next to her and on the other side Kid sat. Soon Black star and Patty made it, then Soul and Maka, then last Liz and Tsubaki made it.

"Sorry girls, but you were last." Myia said cuddling Kid. Both just shrugged.

"Oh well. So who was first?" Tsubaki asked.

"Me and Kid." Myia said with a smile. Both girls smiled.

"That's fine with us." Liz said. Soon everyone started to laugh.

"Okay, who'll will be the team captains?" Signa asked.

"I'll be one!" Patty shouted.

"I'll be the next one!" Black star also shouted. Everyone sighed but got up along with Kid and he helped Myia up and soon everyone got in a line (yes Liz is playing) Patty got to pick first.

"Humm, I want Tsubaki!" She said pointing to Tsubaki. She smiled and walked over to stand next to Patty.

"Okay then, Soul get over here!" Black star said. Soon as Soul got over to stand next to Black star they fist bumped.

"Okay next Onee-chan!" Patty yelled. Liz was happy to be on the same team as her girlfriend Tsubaki.

"Fine then Kid get over here!" Black star said.

"Okay then Maka, come!" Patty said with an evil look in her eyes. Maka did so. Thus leaving Signa and Myia. Both sighed and looked at each other. Soon a smile came to there lips.

"Signa, I want you on our team!" Black star said.

"You shouldn't have done that. If you wanted to win then you wanted Myia, but your choice oh well." Signa said shaking her head. Everyone looked at her, but just shook it off.

"Okay let the games begin..." Myia said going over to Patty's team..

_~After the game~_

"Damn! Who knew Myia could play like that." Soul said sitting down exhausted. Kid and Black star both nodded there head in agreement. Myia smiled and high fived her team.

"Yay, we won!" Patty said. Myia, Liz, Tsubaki, and Maka laughed. Signa smiled.

"Told you she was good, but she doesn't like to play all that often.." She said looking at the five giggling girls.

"But why. She's great at it." Soul said looking at them as well, but more so looking at Maka.

"She doesn't like the attention." Signa said looking up to the sky.

"Man, she should play with us more often. Do you how good we could get just from learning form her." Black star said looking into space.

"Like I said, she doesn't like the attention." Signa said again closing her eyes.

"I can see why. She is a quiet person, but I as well was surprised at how she could move like that. For some one quiet like her I'm more surprised that she knew how to play. I thought she would be like Maka.." Kid said. Signa just giggled and all the boys looked at her confused.

"What did any of Kid say something funny?" Soul asked.

"No, it's just that you guys really don't know Myia that well.. There is a reason why she is quiet and doesn't talk. She came to this school for a purpose, but if you want to know more you have to ask her." Signa said standing back up and looking to the five.

"Oi! Myia I have to get going to Stein's place. I might be coming home a little late!" Signa said walking off towards Steins. Myia looked up from the others.

"I'll be right back girls.." Myia said and ran to catch up with Signa. Soon everyone came together and looked at the two. They saw both Signa's and Myia's lips moving, but were to far away to hear anything. Next they saw Myia hugging Signa and waving to her. They watched Myia come back with a smile on her face, but what they didn't see was the deep scarlet blush Signa walks back to the group with a small smile on her lips. _'Wow Siggy, just wow. I can't believe you forgot that it's the weekend. I wonder about you sometimes.' _Myia thought to her self. She looked up when she felt eyes on her.

"Yes?" She asked looking at them.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kid asked. Myia's smile just grew bigger.

"That's a secret." She said with a giggle. All the girls smiled and also started to giggle. The boys just stood there with a confused look.

"What?" Myia asked looking at them. They just shook there heads. Soon though Black star got a smile on his face.

"Who's up for round two?" He asked looking at everyone. Everyone looked at one another and nodded.

"We're all in Black star." Soul said coolly.

"I call being team captain again!" Black star said pumping his fist in the air.

"Okay, then I want to be second captain." Myia said with a sweet smile on her face. Everyone nodded.

"Fine. Myia you get to pick first." Black star said. Myia giggled and nodded. She looked over her friends and smiled.

"I want Maka." She said making everyone star at her, even Maka. She looked around at everyone.

"What! I'm I not allowed to pick her?" She asked a little mad. Kid shook his head.

"No that's not it. Just took us by surprise. That's all." He said trying to calm down Myia. Myia nodded and smiled.

"Okay then. Black star it's your turn." Myia said turning to him. He smiled and picked Soul (Big surprise there).

Soon the teams were decided. Myia's team: Myia, Maka, Patty, and Tsubaki. Black star's team: Black star, Soul, Kid, and Liz.

"Okay now that we have our teams lets have team names." Myia said smiling throwing her fist in the air. Black star looked to his team and then back to her.

"Okay." He said and got together with his team and Myia's with hers.

"Okay girls what do you like?" Myia asked softly.

"Team Giraffes!" Patty said excitedly. Myia shook her head.

"Sorry Patty, but not this time.. How about something more girly for this time.." Myia thought and everyone nodded there heads. They all thought for a moment until Tsubaki thought of something.

"H-how about "Team Fluffy Giraffes"?" She asked. Everyone thought for a moment and soon smiles came to there lips.

"I like that.." Maka said and everyone nodded.

"Okay. Then Team Fluffy Giraffes it is!" Myia said and turned around to meet with her opponent. To see them ready.

"Got it?" Black star asked and they all nodded.

"You first." Patty said.

"Team Symmetrical God." Black star said laughing. Myia and the rest of the girls giggled.

"Figures, and we're Team Fluffy Giraffes" Maka said with a slight blush. Black star was still laughing.

"Nice, but lets make a bet. If we win Maka has to ask her papa on a "Date" and if you win.. you get to decide." Black star said with a serious grin. Myia thought for a moment, but Patty blurted out something.

"We get to move Kid's picture frames three centimeters to the left." Patty said. Myia laughed when she saw Kid's face.

"You're on!" Black star said. Both Myia and he shook hands on it and the game began.

As the game got to half time team Symmetrical God were winning by twenty points.

"Sorry that I'm no good guys.." Maka said a little defeated.

"Don't be. Just because it zero to twenty doesn't mean anything. Besides it's sub time." Myia said. She got up and patted Maka's shoulder.

"You can take a break Maka. I got it form here." Myia said with an evil smile. Maka nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Lets go!" Myia said rounding up the rest of her team. When the timer went off everyone got back in there positions. Kid guarding Myia, Black star guarding Patty, and Soul guarding Tsubaki. Both Maka and Liz sat for this half, but watching intently. Myia's team started with the ball and they easily scored a basket. Patty jumped for joy, but quickly refocused. Myia saw Black star looking to Soul, but faking a pass to Kid. Soon as the ball left Black star's hand she quickly took the ball back and went for a lay up. She smiled as she ran back.

XxXxX

Soon it got down to the last few minutes of the game and the score was nineteen to twenty. _'Just one more basket...'_ Myia thought to her self. Her team just got repossession of the ball and were slowly running out of time. She saw Tsubaki stuck and she quickly made her way over to her.

"Tsubaki. Here!" Myia yelled. Tsubaki quickly tossed Myia the ball, but Soul tipped it. Myia dove for the ball along with Black star. Myia hit the concrete with a little force, but ignored the pain. She got the ball and tossed it to Patty who scored the winning goal. Myia quickly stood up and ran to give Patty a hug. Soon she felt Maka and Tsubaki also joining in on the group hug.

"We did it!" They all yelled.

"It's the first time that I won!" Maka said happily.

"Well that's because you had a great team." Myia said. She looked over to the other team. She smiled and got out of the group hug and walked over to the others.

"Good game." She said and held out her hand to Black star. He looked at her and smiled.

"You too." He said taking her hand. When they let go Myia noticed the blood on his hand and looked down at her own hand. He gestured to her to look down. Myia did and sighed a little.

"Great... Didn't expect that bad of a scrape." She mumbled.

"Not just your hand Myi. Also your knee.." Black star said pointing down to her knee. She looked down and cursed under her breath.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get home to clean this..." Myia said looking to everyone.

"No problem and great game. Hope to see ya tomorrow." Soul said. Everyone nodded and Myia smiled.

"Me too. See ya." Myia waved good-bye to them and began to walk home, but she felt a rush of wind go right by her. She looked up to see Kid there on Beelzebub.

"Need a ride?" He asked looking down at her. Myia smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that would be great." Myia took Kid's hand and he helped her up. He held her tightly to him and soon they took off, but something puzzled her.

"Kid were are we going?" She asked looking up at him. She felt him tighten his grip more, but quickly loosened it.

"To my place." He said with a small blush on his face. Myia giggled and hugged him.

"Okay.."

They got to his house in less then ten minutes. Kid picked Myia up bridal style and jumped from Beelzebub. He quickly took her inside and placed her on the couch.

"Wait right here." He said and quickly left. Myia smiled with a small blush and sat there. He returned with a first-aid kit and towle. He pulled out the Hydrogen Peroxide and a Band-Aid.

"This may sting a little." He said and Myia nodded. Kid poured the Hydrogen Peroxide on the towle and he gently moved to clean the wound. Myia winced a little at the cool touch of the towl, making Kid stop.

"Sorry didn't mean o hurt you.." Kid said a little embarassed. Myia giggled and waved it off.

"It's not that it hurt. It was just a little cooler than I thought it was going to be.." Myia says with a small blush on her face. Kid chuckles and finish cleaning the scrapes and putting Band-Aids on her knee and hands.

"Thanks for helping me.." Myia said a little embarrassed. Kid only chuckled and put away the first aid kit. Myia smiled and stood up when he entered the room again.

"I best get going. I don't want Signa getting home and I'm not home. We all know how she is." Myia said smiling. She got up and started heading for the door. Myia gasped when she felt arms circle her waist.

"Sorry Myia I didn't mean to scare you." Kid softly said while he rested his head on Myia's shoulder.

"It's okay. I forgive you, but I do have go you know." She said resting her arms on his. Myia heard a small grunt come form him and then air under her feet.

"I don't want you too. It's cold and dark out. Also I don't want you to get hurt if you did leave." He said as he picked Myia up bridal style. A blush came to her face and she wrapped her arms around Kid's neck.

"Okay, I'll stay. But I have to call Sig-"

"Already did." Kid said cutting her off. Myia smiled and nodded.

"Alright.." She said with a small sigh. She then soon noticed that she was in Kid's room. This made Myia blush even more. _'I'm in Kid's room. Alone. With just him and me...'_ Soon Myia's face became a scarlet shade of red.

"Myi are you okay? Your face is red." Kid said a little worried.

"I-I'm fine." Myia stammered a little.

"Okay, if you say so." He sighed and gently placed Myia on his bed. Kid was about to sit to next to her, but the phone range.

"I'll be right back Myi.." Kid sighed and went out of his room to get the phone. Myia waited paciently for him to return.

_~Later that night~_

"Damn.. Why did Liz have to talk forever?.." Kid sighed and walked down the hall to his room. _'By now I'm pretty sur Myi's asleep' _Kid thought. He sighed a little, but contuined to walk. When he was closer to his room he heard a soft singing form his room. He slowly made his way slowly to his door and peaked in to see Myia singing.

_...Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)_  
_Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru_  
_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara..._

Kid heard Myia singing. He foound out there that he loved her vocie and her even more. If possible. Kid couldn't help but notice that Myia looked a little sad. He shook his head, and queitly made his way into his room. Kid slowly wrappeed his arms around Myia. He felt her tense for half a second, but slowly she relaxed. She turned in Kids arms and looked up at him.

"H-How much did you hear?" Myia asked with a small stutter. Kid gave her a weird look.

"Just got here. Why?" Kid lied, but still asked why. Myia shok her head.

"It's nothing.. Don't worry about it." Myia siad with a small smile. She soon yawned and Kid chuckled. He picked Myia up bridal style and carried her to his bed. Myia looped her arms around his neck when he picked her up. Kid gently placed Myia on the bed and made his way over to his side. Kid turned off his light and made his way under the covers. Myia snuggled closer to him and he placed his arm around her waist.

"Love you.." Myia whispered sleep invading her voice.

"I love you too.." Kid also whispered with a small smile. He kissed Myia's forehead and closed his eyes letting sleep consume him.

* * *

_**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had such a bad writers block, that I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I hope that you guys can forgive me. Also I don't own the song ****When Cicadas Cry**  
__Vocals: Shimamiya Eiko__Also the english lyrics are right here._

_**Behind where I looked back; (Who's in the front?)**_  
_**In the dark, I sank in my nails (and tore apart the night)**_

_**The raindrops turn into droplets of blood and travel down my cheeks**_  
_**If there's no place for me to return to anywhere anymore**_

_**Like I said before I hope that you enjoy and please REVIEW! Special thanks for the team names from a good friend of mine named Bubba and others. Also I need at least three new reviews before I update any more. ^^ So please be kind and REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Is**_** This True?**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it! Also I want to thank all that have reviewed and that have read my story. so THANK YOU! **

**Right now we are going to check Singa ^^ Let's begin shall we?**

* * *

_~Signa's take~_

_"No, it's just that you guys really don't know Myia that well.. There is a reason why she is quiet and doesn't talk. She came to this school for a purpose, but if you want to know more you have to ask her." Signa said standing back up and looking to the five._

_"Oi! Myia I have to get going to Stein's place. I might be coming home a little late!" Signa said walking off towards Steins. Myia looked up from the others._

_"I'll be right back girls.." Myia said and ran to catch up with Signa. Soon everyone came together and looked at the two. They saw both Signa's and Myia's lips moving, but were to far away to hear anything. Next they saw Myia hugging Signa and waving to her. They watched Myia come back with a smile on her face, but what they didn't see was the deep scarlet blush Signa walks back to the group with a small smile on her lips. 'Wow Siggy, just wow. I can't believe you forgot that it's the weekend. I wonder about you sometimes.' Myia thought to her self. She looked up when she felt eyes on her._

**XxXxX**

Signa walked alone down the street to Stien's. She was deep in thought and with a small blush present on her face. _'Damn you MYIA! I wasn't even thinking that!' _Signa sighed, but still smiled a small smile. She loved how Myia looked out for her and she for Myia.

Signa kept walking, her long silver hair pulled up into a ponytail swishing with each step. Her bangs coving her left eye. Signa looked up when she felt a small chill. _'Grave yard huh? Good thing I wore jeans today' _She kept walking her sneakers every now and then hitting a little mud.

When she reached Steins porched she smoothed down her blouse and vest and readjusted her tie alittle. She smiled at how she was acting and knocked slowly on Steins door. Not more then two seconds later Stein was at the door leaning on his chair. Signa smircked and looked down at him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, thought that you wouldn't make it." Stein said with a small smile. He moved out of the way to let Signa enter.

"I told you I would." Signa entered and looked around. She was lead to the living room. She took a seat on the couch and Stein sat opposite of her. Before either one could talk Steins phone rang. He sighed and got up from his chair to answer it.

"Signa, it's for you!" Stein semi-yelled. Signa was now confused, but got up none the less to go and see who it is. When Signa got to were Stein was she took the phone from him.

"Hello?" She said kind of annoyed.

"Hey, Signa this is Kid. I was wanted to ask if Myia could stay. She got hurt and I was wanting to look after her. So can she?" Kid was asking.

"What do you mean she 'got hurt'?" Signa asked a little worried. Stein looked at her with a little worry in his eyes as well.

"Nothing more then a few scratches... So can she?" Kid said.

"Okay, but I better see her tomorrow." Signa sighed, but agreed to it.

"Thanks Signa and you will. Hope you and Stein have a nice night." Kid said as he hung up the phone. Signa looked at the phone and sighed. She hung it up and shok her head.

"What's up?" Stein asked. Signa looked at him.

"Myia is staying over at Kids' tonight. She also got a little hurt playing basketball with the rest." Signa said and sighed again.

"Okay, hope that she gets to feel-in better." Stein said. Signa nodded and went back to the living room. She sat on the couch and Stein yet again sat oppsite of her.

"So these are the papers that I have to fill out?" Signa asked picking up the papers. Stein nodded.

"Shinigami-sama said you got fill them out. After you do you can start working as my underling on monday, but you can still be partners with Myia." He said looking at her. Signa smiled and nodded.

"That's good and I can't wait to become your "Underling". Then, hey I don't have to do those weird experiments then." Signa giggled a little.

"Sorry, but for you being my underling you get to be the first to experiment on the weird things I bring out." Stein said with a sly smile. Signa sighed and mummbled under her breath. Stein chuckled a little.

"Well now that you have the papers, is there anything eles you want to talk about?" Stein asked leaning forward in his chair. Signa shook her head.

"Okay then." Stein said. "You hungary?" Signa nodded. Stein left and quickly came back with some food. Signa smiled and took it.

"Thanks." She said and Stein nodded. They began to eat and after their meals Signa yawned.

"You sleepy?" Stein asked. Signa nodded.

"Follow me then." Stein actually got up from his chair and began to walk down the hallway, Signa quickly following him. They reached a door and Stein entered it and came back out with an over size T-shirt.

"You can use it of you want. That's if you want to stay the night.." Stein said with a small blush. Signa smiled softly and nodded. She took the shirt and went back into the room. When she came back out she was in the T-shirt with a small blush. Stein smiled and went into the room as well. He grabbed Signa's hand and made his way to his bed. They both smiled annd climbed into bed. Stein turned off the lamp by his bed side table and pulled Signa to him.

"Night, love you.." Stein said.

"Night and love you too..." Signa also said a little sleepy.

Soon both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**Here is chapter 12 for you! Hope that you liked it and next time we'll find out some more of Myia and a little from Signa! Like their pasts and stuff! Please review and I'm going to be needing so OC'S if you want. I would like at least TWO MEINSTERS & TWO WEAPONS! These are for later chapters!**

**Please Review. I love to read them and see what you think of them! SO PLEASE DO! **

**Until next time!**

_**~12ReiRei~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it! Also I want to thank all that have reviewed and that have read my story. so THANK YOU! Like I said last chapter. We are going to learn more about Myia's past~ I hope that you enjoy :)**

* * *

Myia woke up when she felt shifting on the bed she was in. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kid trying to get up slowly and as quiet as he could be. Myia couldn't help but giggle. She opened her eyes all the way to see Kid looking at her.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Kid said. Myia shook her head.

"It's okay. I usually get up at this time anyway." She lied a little. Myia sat up and Kid got out of bed heading for the bathroom.

"I'll be right back out if you need it." He said as he closed the door behind him. Myia nodded and sighed a little when she heard the click of the door close. She got up out of bed and stretched a little thinking back to last night. _'I sure did have fun yesterday... Haven't had that much fun for a long time..' _Myia thought to her self. She slowly made her way back to the window she was standing in front of last night. One look and she frowned. It looked horrible outside. The gray clouds in the air and the harsh rain beating down on the ground. The wind going back and forth making it look as though the trees are dancing. She heard the bathroom door open and she quickly turned around to see kid still in his P.J.'s. Myia blushed a little and quickly went by him into the bathroom.

"I'll be down stairs making breakfast. See you down there. Also too if you need to Liz said you could borrow some of her cloths if need be. He room is on the left side." Kid said through the door.

"Okay thank you." Myia said with a small smile. She did her business and went to Liz's room. She looked through her drawers and closest. She found black pants and a dark blue shirt. She quickly put them on and put her hair up into a ponytail, but keeping her bangs down. She looked into the mirror and nodded. She made her way out of the room and heard voices down stairs.

"WE'RE HOME! AND BROUGHT GUESTS!" Patty shouted. Myia giggled while she made her way down stairs. When she hit the last step she looked to see Patty, Liz, Blackstar, and Tsubaki drenched from the rain.

"It looks as though you guys have seen better days." Myia said leaning against the door frame leading to the living room. Everyone looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, but that's life." Liz said eyeing Myia. "Also too love the cloths." She said smirking. Myia also smiled and detached herself from the door frame and headed to the kitchen.

"They're back." Myia said standing next to Kid. Kid turned around and smiled.

"I know and Maka, Soul, also Stein and Signa are coming over as well. So I'm making a BIG breakfast." He sadi turning back to cooking.

"Would you like me to help?"

"If you want to. All I'm making is pancakes and almost done." Kid said. Myia smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. I guess I'll go talk to the others." Myia kissed Kid on the cheek and left, but when she past the door she heard a knock. She turned and went to the door. She quickly opened it to see a wet Maka and a wet Soul.

"Welcome, come in." Myia said quickly standing off to the side. The two gratefully came in and tried to dry themselves off as best they could.

"Also too I think everyone is in the living room." Myia said before either could speak. They smiled and left to the living room. Before she shut the door she saw Stein and Signa walking up talking to each other, but Stein had an umblerala. Myia smiled to herself and let the two in when they got to the door.

"Why not head to the living room." Myia said. The two older one nodded and followed Myia to the living room to see everyone talking to one another. Myia sat down in one of the empty chairs and sighed. She felt a chill run up her spin and she shivered a little, but felt arms go around her and hold her.

"Didn't realize you were cold. Here let me go turn the heat on." Said Kid and he left to turn the heat on. When he came back he said that breakfast was done. Everyone quickly made their way to the dinning room.

**_XxXxX_**

Everyone made it back to the living room when the lighting went out with thunder going on in the background. Some of the girls screamed and held their respected partners.

"Jeez what a bunch of girls." Soul said laughing with the others that didn't scream. Maka, Liz, Tsubaki, and Signa glared at him. He just laughed along with Kid, Stein, Blackstar, Patty, and Myia. Soon they were done and there was an awkward silence in the air.

Everyone keep quite until a white light lite the dark sky and a loud rumble followed after. Maka hugged Soul tightly, Liz and Tsubaki hugged each other whimpering quietly, Signa latched on to Stein, Patty also latched onto Blackstar (Which later she will deny being scared) and Myia cringed at the sound snuggling closer to Kid.

The guys just look at each other and a knowing grin come to there faces. Stein whispered something to Signa and got up along with Soul, Blackstar, and Kid. Myia and the girls watched the guys leave. Everyone one of them looked at each other and sighed. They all moved to the floors so they could talk to each other easier. Once o the floor another thing of lighting and thunder go off and the girls scream quietly. Signa and Myia jump a little, but Myia hugs herself a little and lets out a small whimper.

"You okay Myi?" Signa whispered to Myia. Myia looked up and nodded.

"Y-yeah, it's nothing.." Myia said back a little sadly. Signa looked to Myia and nodded.

"If you say so..." She said.

Soon the girls got to talking about girl things and forgot all about the boys. They were joking and laughing. Having a good time.

"I'll be right back.." Myia said standing up heading out of the dark room.

"We're you going?" Maka asked.

"To the bathroom." Myia said and left. She made it around a corner and went right by the bathroom out to the garden. She opened the back door and looked at the poring rain. She sighed to herself and ran out into the cold and harsh weather. She made her way to the middle of the maze and stood under the cover, shivering from the cold. She looked up at the clouded sky and with her arms wrapped around she began to sing softly...

_**XxXxX**_

Soon the boys made there way back to the girls talking in hush tones. The girls looked up at them and smiled.

"So, where did you boys go?" Signa asked getting up and walking over to Stein.

"That's a secret." Stein said with a sly smirk. Signa smiled back and nodded.

"Fair enough." She said. Soon the other girls also stood up and made their way over to the boys as well. Maka found Souls' hand, Patti found Blackstar's arm wrapped around her, Stein held Signa close to him, and Tsubaki and Liz were also holding hands. Kid looked around a little.

"Were is Myia?" He asked. The girls looked around as well.

"She said that she was going to the bathroom, but that was like a half and hour ago." Tsubaki said a little worried.

"Yeah, we thought that she was with you guys..." Maka said as well squeezing Souls' hand. Soon everyone was in a state of panic.

"Okay, everyone calm down. Lets look around the house in pairs. Meet back here in an hour if you haven't found anything." Stein said. Everyone nodded and all scattered in groups of four and one group of three in all direction of the house.

"Follow me I might know where she is." Signa said. Stein and Kid nodded and began to follow Signa. They made there way to the back of the house and Signa opened the backdoor. They stared out into the poring rain.

"Why do I have a feeling she is out there..." Signa asked. Kid didn't even think. He ran out into the rain and straight for the center of the giant maze. Stein and Signa both chased after him. They finally made there to the center and all three of them heard soft singing.

_"...Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)_  
_Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru_  
_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara..."_

They looked and saw that it was Myia singning. She was wearing a sad expression when she sang. Stein looked to see that the others had followed and also heard the singing.

"Who is singing?" Maka whispered. Now Signa and Kid looked at the others.

"When did you get here? How did you find us?" Kid asked in a whisper.

"We heard Signa talking rather loudly..." Soul whispered back.

"Oh.. well My-" Kid was saying before he got interrupter by a small hit in the arm by Signa. They turned to look at her and she put her finger to her lips to silence them. They all shut up. They looked back to see Myia now sitting.

She closed her eyes and looked back up to the sky. The rain hit her hard then softly then hard again. Today was not a happy day for her. She sighed and felt a warm tear fall down her face. _'Onii-chan.. where are you?' _Myia thought. She hated this day. She was about to open her mouth again to sing the song her mother taught her when she felt lonely, but heard a noise. She bolted up and looked around her. She walked in a semi-small circle.

"You idiot!" She heard a whispered voice in the second opening. She walked closer to it and saw a little of a black jacket She inched forward again.

"She might have heard you! I can't believe you pushed him!" The same voice said. Myia smiled softly knowing whose voice that belonged to. She took a few more steps and was now in front of them, but their backs turned to her. She saw that Signa was scolding Soul and Blackstar. Myia looked at them and coughed a little. Everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"May I help you with something?" She asked. Myia looked to everyone with a sad expression.

"Myia... are... are you okay?" Tsubaki asked. Myia nodded.

"You sure?" Maka asked this time. Myia looked at them again and then back to the ground.

"Yeah.. I just think it's time for me to go home.." Myia said quickly and turned to leave, but felt a hand land on her arm. She looked to see Signa looking at her with an intense stare.

"Myi.. You have to tell them.." Signa said with a gentle voice but with serious eyes. Myia looked to her with sad eyes, but nodded.

"O-okay.. But because you asked Siggy..." Myia said softly and quietly. Myia looked to everyone and saw that there was worry in all there eyes. Myia sighed and looked to Signa. Signa nodded and watched as Myia walked back to the house. Everyone followed her.

They ended back up in the living room and Signa sat next to Myia. Everyone sat to listen. Maka, Soul, Liz and Tsubaki sat on the couch. Patty, Blackstar, Stein and Kid sat on the opposite couch while Myia and Signa sat on one of the love seat chairs. Kid could tell Myia looked a little sad, but didn't ask.

Myia sighed and glanced up to look at everyone. She could see that everyone was concerned, but also to (To her) it felt like they also wanted to know more about her. Myia took in a big breath and began her story.

"Well.. Were to start..." She thought for a moment and soon it came to her on where to start. "When I was five me and my family lived in a secluded area near the edge of the forest and also too the edge of the town. It was quiet and convenient. My brother and I played outside.. We laughed everyday. But when I turned five that was when everything went to hell..." Myia took another deep breath and continued. "We had witches attack us. There was fire every where. My mom and dad tried to protect us. A witch casted a spell and something happened for it to go haywire. It was headed straight for me. I heard my parents and my brother.. But I could move. I closed my eyes and hoped that it would be quick. Through my closed eyes I felt someone grab me and pull me down and a small scream. I opened my eyes to see that a girl had pulled me down." Myia said looking at Signa with a soft smile and gentle eyes. "At the time I didn't know who it was, but it was Signa who saved me... I thank you for that Siggy.." Myia said again. Signa shook her head.

"You're welcome.. I'm glad that I did." She said with the same gentleness and soft eyes. Myia shook a little as she continued. "She saved my life.. She moved me out of the way of another attack. I heard a woman yelling saying that Signa was a traitor. I didn't care all I was thankful for was to be alive. I got up and moved away form the girl and I ran to my brother. I didn't realize that though I was targeted again. Until I heard a ear shattering scream and felt something cold run down my right side. I turned to see my mother standing there. She fell to her knees and hugged me. She told me that she loved me and to be strong. She died in.. in my arms. I felt my dad taking my mom and pulling me to my feet. My older brother Kazen grabbed my hand and we started to run. We ran further into the forest. He hid me and told me to stay put. I did as I was told until I heard my dad scream... I got up and ran back to where he was. When I got there the w-withes were gone.. and my mom and d-dad were dead.. T-they w-were laying in there own b-blood... My older brother was nor were to be seen.. and the fire...the fire was getting bigger by the second.. I ran to my parents and sat on my knees crying.. I-I held there hands... I didn't realize I fell a-asleep up til I felt the rain beat down on me.. I sat up and saw that the fire was gone and that my brother actually was g-gone.. I looked to see my parents just laying there.. I-I felt tears again coming to my eyes and they ended up mixing with the rain... I sat there for three days just si-sitting there with them.. Th-that's when I decided to move on... I buried them.. Which both were heavy, but I did it.. I walked for a few more days.. I ended up here.. I went to an orphanage.. Until I had enough to move out.. and now.. Here I am.. Every now and then I do sing the song my mom taught me.. and I stand under the rain to feel just a nit closer to them.. if only for a few minutes.." Myia said with a yawn at the end. She closed her eyes and leaned against Signa. She fell asleep a few seconds after doing that. Kid walked over and picked her up. He went to his room with everyone following him. Kid set Myia down on the bed and covered her up. He wiped a stray tear away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I feel sorry for her.. But id her brother alive?" Maka asked looking at everyone.

"Yes.. He is he escaped when they weren't looking.. I believe he went to go get Myia.." Signa said sadly. Everyone took one last look at Myia and quietly left the room and Kid leaving last as he turned off the light.

"You are all welcome to stay the night.. If you want.." Kid said. "But I bid you good bight everyone.." Kid said as he left back into his room with Myia in it. Everyone nodded and left to a room to sleep.

* * *

**Please tell me how I did? I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UP-DATING SOONER! School ended up catching up with me and I feel so bad! To make it up to you I will try to get the next chappie up with in the week or next! I PROMISE! Anyway please review and let me how I did! Also... Next chapter is going to have something in the begging of it! ^.^ I hope that you enjoy it. But I'll let you go again sorry for up-dating late.. Hope that you all have a great night/day/afternoon/ or whenever!  
**

**_HAPPY 12/12/12 EVERYONE!_**

__

_**~12ReiRei~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. I would like to thank Signa Talon, SymmetricalStar888, OPA26, Strengthx3, and marychan109 for reviewing on my chapters and glad that you guys do like my story. I hope that you continue to read more :)**

**Well hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

**_ReCap~_**

**_"I feel sorry for her.. But is her brother alive?" Maka asked looking at everyone._**

**_"Yes.. He is.. he escaped when they weren't looking.. I believe he went to go get Myia.." Signa said sadly. Everyone took one last look at Myia and quietly left the room and Kid leaving last as he turned off the light._**

**_"You are all welcome to stay the night.. If you want.." Kid said. "But I bid you good night everyone.." Kid said as he left back into his room with Myia in it. Everyone nodded and left to a room to sleep._**

**_~ Now present time~_**

Myia woke up to the sound of the rain still, but it didn't sound to harsh this time. She turned in bed to see that Kid was laying next to her. She smiled a little at the peaceful look he gave when he sleeps. A small piece of hair moved in front of his face and Myia had to fight off a giggle. She quietly lifted her hand in front of his face and moved the strand out of his face. She smiled again. When her hand was retreating from his face, Kid's hand caught hers. Myia's eyes widened and a small blush came to her face.

"Good morning My-Chan." Kid said with a sleepy voice. Myia smiled and giggled a little. She looked into his gold eyes and he back into her deep red eyes.

"Morning Kid-Kun" Myia said with a small smile. Kid smiled as well and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. He snuggled his head into the crook of Myia's neck. This made her giggle again.

"Kid stop that, it tickles." She said playfully pulling away from him, but all she heard was his chuckling softly. Myia soon gave up and leaned her head on his. They laid there for a few minutes in complete silence, until Kid spoke up.

"It's good to see you feeling better.." He said finally lifting his head to meet her eyes. He saw Myia smile a little and nod.

"Yeah it feels nice to have gotten that off my chest... and thank you for being there for me as well." She said with a smile that actually reached her eyes. Kid smiled as well glad that Myia was smiling a true smile. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Now lets get dressed. Do you want the bathroom first or do you want me to take the bathroom?" Kid asked sitting up. Myia thought for a few seconds and smiled.

"You can go first. I can wait." She said with a smile. Kid nodded his head and quickly entered the bathroom. Myia sat up and stretched her arms. She swung her legs off to the side of the bed and walked over to Kid's closet to see what she could wear from there. When she opened the closet door she laughed a little. Everything was in order from shirt size to color, even his shoes where in that order along with his pants. _'This is so like him..' _A knock at the door broke Myia from her thoughts and she quickly went to answer it. At the door stood Signa holding cloths out in front of her.

"Here, thought you might want these, thank Liz later.." Signa said. Myia smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Siggy.. We'll be down in a few." Myia said. She gave Signa a small smile and closed the door. When she was about to turn a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Myia squeaked in surprise, but relaxed into the person behind her.

"Kid, you scared me for a second there." She said turning in the arms of her boyfriend. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"The bathroom is all opened for now, my love." Myia blushed and nodded afraid that she will stutter. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and felt herself blush. _'Damn him and his sexy voice...' _She quickly got in and out of the shower and changed into the cloths Signa brought her. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled. She had on a pale red t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. She decided to put her hair up in a lope-sided pony tail just to mess with Kid and his OCD, which she smiled at.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she saw that kid was re-adjusting his tie. He looked up at her through the mirror and smiled before his eyes grew big. Kid quickly turned around and ran to Myia.

"Myia, what did you do to your hair!?" He asked/whined. Myia smiled and giggled a little and let her bangs swish when she tilted her head.

"Like it? I wanted to try something new with it." She said with a big smile on her face. Before she could hear his answer she opened the bedroom door and left. When Myia hit the last step of the stairs, she headed for the kitchen too be meet with everyone looking at her.

"What?" She asked looking at everyone. Maka was the first to respond.

"Myia... Nice hair style.. I bet Kid fr-" She was interrupter with laughter from Signa. It shocked everyone because they have never heard her laugh before, to them it seemed out of character. Myia smiled towards Signa.

"You bet he freaked, but I'll change it later. To lazy now and and thank you agian Liz for the cloths. I'm so glad that I can fit into them." Myia said looking from to Maka to Liz next. Liz smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, no problem at all. Just glad that you were able to fit in them." Myia smiled and looked for what was for breakfast and what she saw on the table was that of eggs and hash-browns. She walked over to the food and grabbed a hash-brown and was about to take a bite, but heard Kid coming down the stairs quite quickly. She went to stand by Signa who was regaining her composer. When Kid entered the room his eyes quickly crossed the faces of his friends until the rested on Myia who smiled while eating her hash-brown.

"Myia please change the style of your hair." He asked giving her a look. Myia sighed and nodded. She untied the ribbon in her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders and she just left it like that. Kid smiled an approving smile.

"There much better." Myia smiled a little. She though did start to feel her head pound, but dismissed it. She watched as everyone talked and laughed. Myia looked out the window and saw that it wasn't to bad.

"Siggy, I think we should go home for now." Myia said looking over to Signa who nodded.

"Yes, we should. Thank you Kid for letting us stay. We'll see you tomorrow at school." Signa said heading for the front door.

"Let me walk with you to your place." Kid stated walking toward the two girls. Signa nodded.

"Okay. Bye guys see ya." Myia said waving to the others and the others waved back as well. The three were about to leave, but got stopped by Stein.

"I'll come as well." He said. Signa smiled and held her hand out, which he gladly took. They left and when they got to the main street, Signa told Myia and Kid, to head home and she would meet up with them there. Myia nodded and pulled Kid with her to her place.

**_~Myia's and Signa's place~_**

The two finally made it to her's and Signa's place. Myia ran up the steps and burst the door open.

"I'M HOME~" She yelled. She soon giggled and looked back to see Kid walking up. He looked inside and nodded.

"Like it." He said making his way into her living room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked with a small smile. Kid nodded.

"Water please." He said sitting down on the couch. Myia giggled and quickly went to the kitchen to get water.

When she entered the kitchen she again felt her head started to pound and she became dizzy. She leaned against the wall to try and steady herself, but she ended up falling to the floor. The last thing she saw was Kid quickly coming to her and yelling her name. Then her world went black.

**_~Stein's__ place~_**

Stein opened the door for Signa and entered in after her. Signa made her self comfortable in the living room.

"Well, how about we get some work done?" Signa asked turning to look at Stein. All she got was a nod. She smiled a little at him and nodded herself. Signa picked up one of the many files on the floor and opened it.

_**TEST KEY**_

Signa looked at it and smiled to herself.

"So these are were they went. I was looking for them everywhere." She said pulling the test key to the side and looking over the paper that was underneath it. She looked up from the papers to find a pen, but couldn't until she saw Stein present one to her. She gladly took it and got right back to work.

She quickly went through the papers and graded all of them.

"Finally last one." She said putting a score on the paper. "You know, I'm surprised that the kids did so well on this test... Well almost all the kids. Blackstar and Soul might get a talking to. Along with Patty and Kid." Signa said leaning back against the couch. Stein placed his head on Signa's lap and smiled.

"Finally your done. I've been waiting for a while now." He said smiling up at her.

"You could have told me earlier and I would have finished then." She said running her fingers through his hair. "You're lucky I'm showing you this side. I usually don't." She said with her smile still. Stein smiled as well and slowly lifted his hand to her face and gently brought her face down to his. He kissed her sweetly, but he wanted more. He opened his mouth a little and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Which Signa gladly accepted. Stein didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. They kissed for a couple more seconds until air was needed. The broke apart and panted a little. This time Stein sat up and face turned to face Signa. He gently placed his hand back on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He said with a low whisper. Signa felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Stein chuckled a little at this and placed his forehead on hers. "And you're cute when you blush as well." With that said he took his chance and kissed her again. He deepened the kiss again and he gently pushed Signa back on the couch. Signa's hands slowly went up into Steins hair and she started to play with the smallish white strands of hair. Stein smiled against her lips, he soon started to kiss along her jaw line. Signa slowly turned her head to the left so he could have better access to her neck.

This made Stein smile even more. He didn't hesitate to make his way down her jaw line to her neck. When kissed one part of her neck he heard her breath hitch for a moment. Soon an idea formed in his mind and he kissed that same spot and then sucked. This got him a small moan from her. When he was satisfied with what he did he let go and turned her head so that way she was looking at him. He bent down and kissed her again with much passion.

Though before anything got to serious a loud knock echoed in the room. Stein quickly got off Signa and Signa quickly sat up fix her hair a little. When Stein left Signa felt a little annoyed that they got interrupted, but that was quickly forgotten when Stein came rushing back into the room and heading to back with Kid following him and him carrying an unconscious Myia. Signa jumped up and followed behind Kid.

"What happened?" Signa asked looking over Kids shoulder at Myia.

"I don't know. We just got to your guys place and when she went to go get some water for us she collapsed. I brought her here, thinking and hoping that could do something about her." Kid said looking a little shaken up. Signa sighed a little.

"Put her here on the table." Stein said when they entered the room. Kid did just that.

"Now lets see whats wrong." He said taking her temperature. Stein was astonished at what her temperature was.

"Signa get me ice and make it quick please." Stein said urgently. Signa didn't ask and quickly did as she was told. She was got back as quick as she went. Stein quickly took the ice and gently placed it near Myia's head in hope that her temperature would go down. Though he didn't stop there.

"Signa or Kid could you get me a couple needles from the drawer." Stein asked as he pulled his chair over to Myia's arm and wrapped a small band around her arm so he could find a vein, it didn't take to find one. Kid was the one who got the needles and gave Stein them.

When Stein felt the tube of the needle fall upon his palm he took the cap off and stuck the small cool needle in Myia's arm. When stein started to pull on the small handle of the needle all three where astonished to what came from Myia's arm. What came out of her arm wasn't red blood, but black blood.

"W-whats going on with her? Why is her blood black?" Kid asked a little afraid and shocked. Signa just stared at it while Stein pulled another vile of blood from Myia.

"If I'm correct then she must have extracted it from that demon weapon." Stein said turning to look at Signa. "If that is true then you might have some black blood flowing through you." Stein sadly stated. "You wouldn't mind if I drew a few samples from you would you?" He asked. Signa shook her head and got herself ready for Stein to take some of her blood. Stein did the exact same thing he did to Myia and drew her blood, though this time he wasn't as shocked to see that Signa herself had black blood, but the blood didn't seem as bad as Myia's.

"For now I'm going to work on Myia, Signa later you might fall under the same state, but I'll try to find something before you get to bad. Kid I'm going to need your help. I want you to make sure that Soul and Maka come in to see me tomorrow. Could you call them for now while I make sure that Myia gets stable." Stein asked turning to look at Kid.

Kid was in his own world, but what Stein said brought Kid back to reality. Kid looked to Stein and nodded. He pulled his phone out and started to walk to a different room to call Maka and tell her to meet Stein at his place tomorrow. Stein then turned back to Signa. "Could you help me a little here?" He asked motioning to Myia. Signa nodded and quickly got to work.

Signa grabbed things Stein was asking for and quickly brought them to him. He hooked up Myia to and I.V. and placed a finger thing on her to make sure that her heart was okay. He hooked her up to other things as well. Stein stepped back and nodded.

"We'll check in on her every hour or so. Come on, I'll prepare something to drink. How does tea sound?" Stein asked trying to help Signa out. He knows what it feels like to see some one you care about hurt or really sick. Signa though nodded and followed out with Stein to the living room were Kid would most likely be at. _'This is going to be a long night... A very long night...' _Both Signa and Stein thought.

**_~Later that evening~_**

It was almost two in the morning and it was Kid's turn to go check on Myia.

"I'm just glad that she's been stable through this whole process." Signa said snuggling up to Stein. Stein nodded to tired to really talk. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and on to both him and Signa. Signa smiled and felt glad to have meet a great guy like Stein. Though she did start to feel sleep slowly creeping up on her. Which she would have excepted if it weren't the loud cry that came from the back. Both Signa and Stein jumped up from the couch and rushed to the back. When they got there, they were shocked at what they found.

"She's gone.." Kid whispered painfully.

* * *

**I'm very sorry that this is late. My dad had heart surgery and mom was in a car accident, my best friend is going through some tough times and I had school ACT's going on along with finals fast approaching. I have to also find a job and I'm getting ready for my senior year. Boy that was a lot, but no excuses could make up for how sorry I am. So I'm very sorry But I hope that you liked and please, please review. Flames are welcomed. I want to get better with my writing so anything helps. I hope everyone has a great day/evening/night/morning/ect. Again thank you for reading!**

**_~12ReiRei~_  
**


End file.
